Master to you
by vamp-luvor-1
Summary: After Isabella's transformation into a vampire, her life changed as well. Edward changed and her whole world changed. Sweet Edward is no more and Bella has a potty mouth. Sit back and enjoy the ride between Bella and Edward. This is a BDSM story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

_**This will be A longer story, I have got 20 chapters already wrote so the first 20 will post fast**_. **_This is rated M so please no readers under 18 years please. Please review and let me know what you think !_**

** Beta'd by RAH07890**

****** All character names belong to Stephanie Meyers the plot is mine********

My life has changed dramatically since my transformation. Edward was always so sweet and kind, he always set me on a pedestal, was always so careful;_ too careful if you ask me._ Well, now that I think about it, I still am on that pedestal, but now I am on an _equal playing field_. The real, true Edward has finally come out to play; Edward is a dominant vampire. Master Edward came out to play about three/four months after my transformation. I believe Edward let him out to help calm my newborn self, but who knows? I know it helped…a lot! I discovered that I am a submissive. This is my story.

BPOV

We were out hunting, in the beginning I had to feed a lot. I had a lot of will power, at least, that's what Edward calls it. I smelled the most awesome smell; I had to have it. Edward was right on my tails; he commanded me, "Isabella, don't you dare!" I came to a screeching halt, me, Isabella Marie Swan, one week old vampire, stopped! I had stopped before I had hunted a human. He continued to command me in small ways here and there for the next 3 months. Then when I decided I wanted to fuck; I was so fucking horny. I tried to be the one to determine what was going to happen,_ but that didn't go over so well with Edward._ We had just fed; I had drained a huge white tailed deer and Edward had his mountain lion. _Oh my god he was so dam sexy crouched down with those lips attached to the cat's throat and his Adam's apple moving up and down with every pull. I was beginning to pant; I had to have him; I needed him! I was starting to feel out of control._

I started looking up and down his body; he had the biggest hard on I had ever seen. I started to growl lowly; I had to have him! I lowered down on all fours and stalked him like a big cat, hopping he would get the hint. I was dripping wet and I know he could smell me. I made it over to him and I started to purr and nuzzle against his huge cock. I was trying to pester him, to see if he would take the bait, but he wasn't having any of that. Instead, he fisted the back of my head, pulling my hair and rubbed my face against the crotch of his button fly jeans. It was so erotic; that action alone had me creaming down my thighs; I was still moaning and purring.

"Is this what you want, Isabella? Do you want my huge cock in that mouth of yours? Do you want me to fuck that beautiful face of yours?" I was so wet and hot that I started to moan louder than before; Edward had never talked to me like that. He grabbed the top button of his jeans and flicked them open, pulled them down while still fisting my hair and oh my god, he was like steel, he was so hard! He was leaking from the slit and he smeared it all across my lips. Then he laid it against my lower lip and told me to open so I swirled my tongue around the head and oh wow, he tasted amazing! He jerked my head back and then forcefully brought it back down to his cock and started fucking my mouth! So fucking hard, but it was so fucking hot so erotic at the same time. I came, harder than I had before, from sucking his cock. Then, he spanked my ass for cumming…can you believe that? I looked back up at his face, moaning once again and once I saw the look in his eyes, I came again too. This was not my sweet Edward, this was Master Edward and I loved him.


	2. Chapter 2

****All characters owned by Stephanie Meyers, but the plot is mine****

This will mostly be in Bella's & Edward's point of view. Please enjoy, and remember, if you want this story to keep going; you must review. I am a new fanfic writer and like Bella, I have very little self-confidence!

Chapter 2

**EPV**

Wow, have you ever seen something so beautiful? She should be opening her eyes at any moment. Bella was beautiful as a mortal, but as an immortal, oh my god, she's exquisite.

My Isabella opened her crimson colored eyes and while I missed her gorgeous human chocolate brown ones, these were still just as gorgeous. She flew into my arms; knocking me against the wall.

Almost immediately, she said, "Oops! I forgot that I could move so fast and that I was so strong! You still love me, don't you? I mean, I'm not warm anymore; I'm so different now. My eyes, oh my god, my eyes! They're red, like that fucking bitch, Victoria. Edward, why did it have to happen like this? You were supposed to be the one that changed me, not her! It's my fault; I should have never gone off on my own. You told me not to and I did it anyway. Now my life is over. I wanted this, I did. But, I wanted it to be you who changed me, when the time was right. I'm not ready to say goodbye to everyone yet; I can't even do that now, can I Edward?"

I swear, if she could have cried, she would have, my sweet, sweet, Isabella. Bella seemed to do well after her first breakdown and then about a week later, it happened. I messed up, yes me, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.

I fucked up, my sweet Isabella, she caught the scent of a human and she took off after it. I never was happier that I could run as fast as I could because that scent belonged to none other than Charlie Swan; Bella's father. I couldn't let her get too close, so I made my voice as deep and as demanding as I could master up; "Isabella, don't you dare!" and she stopped.

I couldn't believe my eyes, she turned and looked at me and then looked down at the ground. I thought,_ oh my god, my Isabella, she is a submissive_.

All I could do was smile wide and say "Come to me, my sweet girl" and she did. My inner demon, the one I try to keep caged in the back of my mind, just smirks and said to me; _oh my, this will be such fun! This woman you have chosen to live with, this splendid woman; we will have fun my boy, we will have fun._

About three weeks later, we were hunting once again. Isabella had just finished draining her white tailed deer and I couldn't help but peeking at her; she is so fucking sexy. I don't know what exactly happened, but my nine inch cock got rock hard…instantly.

She was just staring at my cock and the next thing I knew, she dropped to her knees and fucking crawled over to me and started purring and rubbing her face against it, which made it throb even more. My demon and I share the same mind, and he took over right away. I reached down and fisted my hand into the back of her hair and rubbed her face all over my cock. I knew the things I said weren't just me, they were my demon too, but god, it felt so good. I fucked her mouth; it was amazing, I shot streams of my hot cum down her throat and I could smell her, she had come from sucking me off! I let go of her head as she licked her lips. I grabbed her and flipped her over my knee and spanked her ass and she came yet again! I guess I need to show her the real Edward, the Edward I have kept hidden for over 100 years; _Master Edward_.


	3. Chapter 3

*** all characters belong to Stephanie Meyers but the plot is mine ***

Chapter 3

_Well let's see how I made the biggest mistake of my life._

I came upstairs to go to bed; Charlie had just went to sleep and I walked in my room covered in only a small terry cloth towel.

I looked up under my lashes and there on my bed is laying the sexiest man, god, boy, whatever you want to call him, but he is my fucking sexy ass fiancé, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.

My god I love him so much, I think I forgot to tell you, but I bet you already know; he is a vampire, "My Vampire"!

I looked up at him and he gave me that hot smile that only he can deliver, you know the one I am talking about. I don't know what I was thinking; I knew it was wrong and would cause problems, but I did it anyway, the hormonal girl that I am, I dropped my towel and there I stood in all my naked vulnerability. Edward's mouth dropped open and his eyes got so black and he fucking growled at me and was on me so fast, kissing me, licking me, running his hands all over my body and then he started to lower his hand to my wet pussy; I mean dripping wet, I am surprised I wasn't leaving a puddle on the floor. Then, I ruined it; I opened my big mouth and asked him to not stop this time and I was moaning like a porn star.

Then he got this tortured look on his face and dropped to his knees. He said, "Why Bella? Why are you doing this to me? I don't want to hurt you and that is what will happen, sweet girl, if we continue." I was through. I couldn't handle it anymore, so I ran out the bedroom door and went to the bathroom, put on my t-shirt and sweats on and took off down the stairs crying, trying to get to my beast of a truck before Edward got to me. Just as I shut the door, he was there looking in the window at me, begging me to not leave; he even ordered me not to as well as threatened to tear my engine apart. I just cried looking at him saying, "Just leave me alone Edward! I need to be alone. I can't take the rejection anymore." He was running his hand through his hair, pulling it like crazy, while trying to tell me he wasn't rejecting me, telling me how sexy I was. But he was also saying "I am from 1918 sweet girl, can't you just understand I need this so much, I just want us to wait tell our honeymoon that is all, please baby don't leave me, please Bella!"

I just shook my head crying, saying "I love you Edward, but I need some time." I drove off with him screaming at the side of the road "Isabella don't you leave me! Please baby, it isn't safe". So I took off driving; I ended up down at the cliffs in La Push, ya know the place down by First Beach. I was walking down the trail to go look out over the ocean; the stars are so clear in the sky that night. Before I knew it, I had tripped over a stupid tree stump, that damn tree; it was my death warrant I guess. As I hit the muddy, wet, mossy ground, a sharp rock cut the palm of my hand wide open, it hurt so damn bad. I tried to get up, but someone pushed me down to the ground hard and had their foot in between my shoulder blades, keeping me there. I couldn't see; I had muddy water in my eyes, it was stinging so bad and then I heard it.

"Why, is that you Isabella Swan?" _"Victoria is that you?" I thought, "Oh my god Edward, where are you?"_ "Yes Isabella, it is me, I will finally get my revenge on Edward for killing James, my mate, the only man that ever loved me!" I started screaming for Edward to help me; I really don't know why, I was in La Push, he couldn't come here and Jacob is off looking for Victoria up near Canada and she is here. I just kept screaming as she bent down and began whispering in my ear, "Oh stop it Isabella! It will be fast or not, who knows?" her cold breath blowing against me, then it happened. I heard a deep loud growl and then I felt my left shoulder blade start to burn. I was able to roll back around, screaming in pain, to see my best friend Jacob, the most beautiful brown russet colored wolf, ripping her to shreds.

I was screaming so loud, my shoulder hurt, the fire the burning within me; I was now clutching to Jacob's shoulder and clawing at his chest trying to get away from the fire but I couldn't, so I started screaming for my Edward. I don't know how much time had passed by but I heard Jacob crying and whispering, "Why...not...my... Bella? No, I won't do it. Sam can't make me! No he can't!" Then I was being jostled around; I think he was running before he started screaming, "Edward, Bella needs you! Edward, you gotta hear me! I must be close enough by now, Edward please! Victoria has bitten Bella! Please help; I don't know what to do. Please, Sam is going to kill her! Please help! He has almost caught up to me. Please can you hear me yet Edward? There you are man, take her, I gotta...noooooo Sam no!"

Jacob went quiet and I then felt the most wonderful thing, my dark angel, his cold hands enveloping me against his cold body, kissing my face and just whispering over and over again, "No, not my sweet girl, not yet, oh my Bella, I'm so sorry, I love you baby." It didn't help the burn at all, in fact, it was making it worse, and I guess it was because I was being touched. Then I heard the most horrid screams and growls and then I must have passed out.

I woke up 3 days later, or I should say I crawled out of the fire, because that shit hurt so fucking bad. I was lying in a bed, I guess it was Edward's, it was so soft, I hadn't opened my eyes yet, I was trying so hard to remember what had happened. Victoria… she bit me, oh my god, Jacob he found me, Edward got to me, his coldness, then the screams and the howls. I finally opened my eyes and there stood my fiancé, my lover, my heart ,my soul, my everything ,my Edward. I got up and I ran and I knocked him into a wall, stupid, stupid me .I talked briefly about my doubts and my fears to him.

I had to "quench" my throat; it was on fire so bad. Edward said I did well and I can guarantee that elk didn't agree. I ripped him apart, along with about 2 or 3 of his little elk buddies. The first week, we didn't talk a whole lot; I was so out of control, at least my feelings were, I was angry that I caused this. I fucked up, this was my fault. I left Edward, he begged me not to, but my pathetic human-self kept over dramatizing shit as usual; I am so surprised he didn't leave me before now.

But I will tell you what he did do; it was mother fucking amazing. Ok, I will admit, ever since becoming a vampire, I have become somewhat of a potty mouth. I was off ranting about not being ready and all that shit not being able to say goodbye to anyone, not even Jacob, I figured he would have come to see if I was okay, but he didn't.

Edward he grabbed me by the throat and threw me into a tree! Can you believe that? He threw me into a fucking tree! Of course, the tree fell down so I said, "Hell no!" and I picked it up and swung it at him. Well as you can guess, he was a tad bit pissed off at that, so he stalked up to me, eyes deep black and grabbed me again and pushed me down on the ground and licked up my throat and bit my fucking throat; that shit hurt let me tell you, but as soon as he let his teeth unclench from my fucking neck, he fucking started purring! I was so fucking pissed! But, that was so fucking hot, he was purring at me and nuzzling my neck and licking before he kissed his bite.

Edward then started to whisper in my ear, "My sweet beautiful girl, I want you so fucking bad baby. I can't wait. I need to fuck you now." _Lick. Kiss. Lick. Nuzzle_. "Please baby, I can make you feel so good baby, I can make you so happy that you were changed!" He was talking to me while kissing all over my chest and taking my nipple in his mouth and sucking on it; _oh my god, felt like heaven opened its gates and let two sex craved vampires walk through the doors._

"Oh my sweet Bella, can I please fuck this sweet, wet pussy of yours?" _Let me tell you, he had his hand in my panties, running his long fingers through my wet folds and moving his finger in little tight circles over my clit before running it down and just barely dipping into my cunt and back to my clit again. Oh my god, it was fucking heaven! _"Oh Bella, is that a yes, baby girl?" Oh shit, my legs started shaking, my stomach was pulling and I fucking came so hard on his hand that I swear to fucking god that I pissed on him. "Oh baby girl, look, you squirted! You do know what that means baby, don't you?" He reached down and ripped off my panties and went down between my legs and drank from my pussy. "Bella, my sweet, spread those soft, sweet, luscious thighs for me. Look at that mess you made baby girl, let me clean this up, okay?" he moved his face down to my mound and placed a kiss on top of my pubic bone and then ran his nose the length of my wet slit inhaling and telling me how good it smelt, which apparently was just like peaches and cream. He then ran his tongue through my wet folds and dipped into my seeping hole; he fucked me with his long tongue over and over again.

He kept sticking it in and out and swirling it around inside of me! I never knew it was so long, but fuck me, if his tongue didn't feel amazing. I felt his cock rubbing on my leg; it was so hard and felt so big. It really did scare me, because I was still a virgin, and I just couldn't believe that huge fucking thing was going to fit in my tight little hole down there. I knew how tight I was, because Edward had left me on the edge so many times, so what choice did I have? I masturbated a lot but there was no way is that thing fitting in there when two of my tiny fingers stretched me. So, I figured I would change things up a bit and pushed him off me, I raised my eyebrow and cocked my head to the side and smirked at him.

I ran my hand down his chest and palmed his cock, looked up at him under my lashes and grinned "That's right Bella that is my pride and joy, baby. All hard thick 9 inches baby girl, does the size scare you baby? I know you're a virgin, love, I will prepare you and be easy sweetheart and it will hurt a bit at first, but then it will be amazing, I promise my sweet girl. Now lay down honey, oh yes love, you're so soft and wet." he laid me back down and licked up my slit one more time stopping to dip his tongue in and back up my body and he was kissing and squeezing my nipples; I swear my cum was just leaking out of me.

He started to run his fingers through me again and finger fucking me with one finger; it felt so good and then he added another; once he was able to get three in there and was able to move them comfortably for me, he started fucking me with them so hard; it felt so good but then he hooked them a bit and hit a certain spot a few times. I screamed my fucking head off as I came, which was harder than I had ever come before now. Edward raised up and he undid his jeans, _oh my god it was huge amazing looking, it was all white with a dark pink head, it was pulsating it was so big,_ he ran his hand up and down it rubbing it over the head to gather the leaking precum and to smear it around, he lay between my quivering thighs and put it right at the entrance, moving it just a bit.

"Calm down baby girl, just relax, I promise I will be easy. There we go honey, oh I know love, don't cry. I'll stop for a second while you get use to my size, okay? Let's move a bit; there you go, that's it baby, just like that love. Oh my god Bella, you feel so good wrapped around my cock. Oh god baby, you are so fucking tight baby. I'm gonna, oh shit baby, fuck me! Oh my god Bella, here it comes, oh baby, oh so good baby, fuckkkkkk! Yeah, oh my god baby girl, I love you so much Bella, oh god, I love you. Oh baby, are you ok? I love you Isabella Marie Swan so much it hurts me to even think of how much I love you."

"Edward; that was so good baby, you are simply amazing! I love you so much my dark angel. You are my heart, my soul; you, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen are my everything!"

Well, about one week after my transformation, I still couldn't believe Jake had not come by. So I asked Edward where my best friend was and that is when I exploded. I don't know what else to say. Edward took me to our meadow and sat me down and told me everything. "Oh my love I will tell you but you have to be calm okay."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

What happened to Jacob, Edward ?

_Well, I had been a vampire for about a week and__ I still couldn't believe Jake_ _had not come by__,__ so I asked Edward where my best friend was and that is when I exploded. I don't know what else to say. Edward took me to our meadow and sat me down and told me everything. "Oh my love__,__ I will tell you but you have to __remain__ calm okay?"_

"I will try Edward I will try!"

"Well, my sweet girl, Jake killed Victoria after she bit you and then he phased back to his human form and scooped you up. He didn't know what to do, so he ran for our home screaming for me to come and help, but by the time Jake got close enough for me to hear his mind, Sam had heard him too and he chased Jacob. He was ordering Jake to hand you over. He wanted to kill you. You were now a bloodsucker and you needed to die. Jacob told Sam that he couldn't let his best friend go; he wouldn't do it, so he kept on running toward me hoping that I would be able to suck the venom out, just like I had to do in Arizona when James bit you.

But, it had been too long this time, the fire had set in, it had made its way to your heart; you were changing and we couldn't do anything about it. Sam reached us and demanded that you be handed over, before I could do anything Jacob hurled himself at Sam while in human form and before he shifted, Sam had his throat, baby. Sam killed him; I'm so sorry baby girl." I couldn't say anything all I could do was shake my head and then I finally started screaming for Sam to show his fucking ugly face so I could kill him.

Jacob was a good boy, he was my best friend, I loved Jacob Black like a brother that I never had, he however, felt he was in love with me,_ but that is beside the point,_ I loved him and I will kill Sam!

Edward tried to hold me so I wouldn't go after Sam; _like he could hold me;_ I was a newborn, so I tore free of Edward's arms yelling for Sam. Well after about 10 miles, I had finally found him. I was so fast that I got to him before he could shift in to his wolf form, just like he did to Jacob. As I was pulling from his neck, he stared at me as if he was saying thank you; he couldn't handle what he did to Jacob his brother, his pack mate, so I broke his neck and left him so he could be found.

I must admit, Sam tasted like shit and he smelled like wet dog, well if all humans smell and taste like that, then I will have no problem resisting them. I stood up and figured I better stick to the trees, in case the pack figured out that it was me that killed Sam.

I was almost back to the meadow; I could smell Edward, I knew he was near me, but I picked up this scent in the air, it was the most amazing thing I have ever smelled before.

That's when it hit me for the first time. _BLOODLUST._ I hate that feeling. I took off on a run toward it as fast as I could go. I heard Edward following me calling me to stop but it didn't work, I only thought of one thing, _The Human__. _I had almost made it to him; I had crouched down and was ready to pounce on him, I was about fifty feet away but that's when I heard the most dominating voice. "ISABELLA, DONT YOU DARE!" and I stopped, I really stopped. I, a one week old newborn, stopped mid-hunt on a human. _Did you hear me I said a human!_ I was so proud, I turned and ran to Edward's arms and I cried so hard; _my god I killed Sam out of rage_. Edward carried me home wrapped up in his arms while telling me that everything was okay, how I would be okay and how much he loved me.

After he got me home and calmed down, he told me that the human I almost killed was my father. Well I lost it again; I destroyed Esme and Carlisle's living room. Thank god Edward stopped me before it got too bad. I had almost made it to Edward's baby grand piano, which would have made my dark angel kill me, I bet. After I almost killed my father, we had to move when Edward yelled, "Isabella don't you dare!" Charlie heard and he started looking for me at the Cullen's home, so we had to all move very quickly. The only one that was truly pissed was Rosalie.

Alice and Jasper ended up going down to Georgia to find Peter and Charlotte. Carlisle and Esme went to Rochester, New York to a hospital to work in; I guess it's a good one too. Emmett and Rosalie went to Africa. My dumb big brother Emmett wanted to kill some rhinos. I tried to tell him they were protected, I hope he listened to me. Edward and I went to an island in the south Pacific. We made it there without any casualties, so that's a good thing. When we reached the dock, Edward stated in a very proud voice, "Welcome to Isabella Island, my sweet girl." _He is just so damn cute with that sexy grin of his._

Can you believe it? My sweet, beautiful Edward bought me a damn island!

I tackled him off the boat and we landed in the warm waters of the Pacific. It was so erotic being there in the warm water, moon shining above our head and sand under our toes. I don't know who started it first, but we shredded our clothes off and made wild passionate love in the water. Edward felt so good; sliding his cock in and out of my pussy. I came so many times I lost count. When he thought he needed to feed on me, he went down on me in the warm ocean; slipping his tongue in between my wet folds, he could tell I was wet even in the water! He slowly started penetrating me with his tongue into my cunt. It felt so fucking good!

He was still tongue fucking me when he reached around to massage my ass and then started rubbing over my back hole with his pinky finger. I was about to yell at him to fucking stop when he licked back around my asshole with his tongue. But, oh wow, that was amazing! Then he slipped his pinky in my ass, I stated to scream, but he clenched his mouth over mine; kissing me so hard. He was still fucking both my pussy and ass with his hands, which by the way, was the best finger fuck of my life. I do love that man's fingers; they are amazing, but not as amazing as his cock!

As we came up to the surface of the water, Edward said to me, "Isabella, I am going to fuck you in the ass very soon, my love. You thought my finger felt good, well wait until you feel my hard cock fucking you." He reached down and palmed his cock a bit and I wrapped my legs around his waist and he fucked me so hard that I thought that I would have died if I were still human.

Afterwards, we settled into the beautiful home that he had built for us. This island paradise was supposed to be my wedding gift from my fiancée. This is the place where he was going to bring me to and make love to me to fulfill my last human memory and then he was going to turn me as we climaxed together. He had put so much thought into it; he wanted it to be perfect for me. Damn that fucking bitch Victoria, she had to ruin this for us! Not only that, she killed my best friend; I wish she was still alive so I could rip her fucking head off myself! I never had wanted to hurt anyone like that, other than Sam.

We have been at the island for almost three months and Edward feels that I should be okay around humans. We are going to take the boat and go to Rio de Janeiro to get some souvenirs for family. He also wants to take me hunting for panthers. We were going to leave sooner, but while we were getting dressed, I got distracted and I just had to suck his delicious cock.

He says to me, "Bella, you naughty little vampire. You have made a mess of that pussy. It's dripping down your thighs, here, sweet girl let me feed from your sweet cunt and clean you up, okay?"

So, after our second shower in less than 2 hours, we loaded into the boat and took off towards Rio. I was really worried because I didn't want to hurt anyone.

I got a long talk on the way there; he told me to make sure I held my breath when we're around any humans. He promised me that he wouldn't let me kill anyone. I'm glad, but I hope he ate his vampire spinach, because I still am wicked ass strong. We went in to a small Vespa rental office and got a cute little black scooter, to try and blend in with the locals.

After that, we went down the road, the sky started to look grey. Soon we had a hell of a rain storm, so we ditched the scooter on the side of the road and took off running up a hill. I was starting to feel a burn deep in my throat, so I drained the first thing I saw, which was a huge deer. Damn that went too fast; I was so thirsty. I got the smell of another animal but I wasn't sure what it was. Edward looked at me and mouthed 'panther.' _Oh god I was so excited, I wanted to squeal._

I was going to see my dark angel feed on a fucking panther, his favorite thing to eat, other than my pussy, at least that's what he says. He stalks up the hill to about 500 feet and drops down into a low crouch. He curled his lips back and as he pounced on that big ass cat, he let out the hottest sounding growl I have ever heard. I am beside myself; I can't even think, the muscles in his back are rolling under that wet t-shirt. His Adam's apple keeps moving up and down on each draw of breath he takes, it's so sexy; so fucking sexy.

I turn and shake my head to try and clear it but I am drawn back to him again. I start looking down his body and he has got the biggest fucking hard on and better yet…he is going commando. I can't hold myself back any more, so I drop down on my knees and crawl over to my dark angel and start nuzzling his cock. He grabs the back of my head and forcefully grinds my face into his cock.

Edward said, "Is this what you want Isabella? Do you want my huge cock in that mouth of yours? Do you want me to fuck that beautiful face of yours? Huh, Isabella, is that what you want? Answer me, now!"

I told him yes and he took his glorious cock and smeared the precum that was leaking out of the slit all over my lips and he said, "Isabella, you are to call me Master. Do you understand me? You may answer" I looked at him and then the ground and said, "Yes Master, my Dark angel." I was so excited, but, I needed him now!

I leaned forward and opened my mouth and he began to fuck my mouth. He is so fucking huge and he was ramming it in and I started gagging, even though vampires don't gag. Master shot stream after stream of his cum down my throat. But, right as he came, I exploded and squirted all over the place. He then fucking flipped me the hell over his knee and spanked my fucking ass and. I fucking squirted again. He shook his head, tossed me on the ground and crawled between my legs and said, "Tsk tsk tsk Isabella, look at this mess. You will get a break this time, my sweet. I need to feed on your dripping pussy, sweet girl. You may cum anytime you want and as often as you want." O_h my god, yes, yes, yes! Hurry!_

He dove in, licking up my wet slit and then dipping down into my hole and around my clit. He was licking so fast and then he started purring. I grabbed his hair and ground my pussy into his face. He then put two fingers in my cunt and began moving them; fucking me fast and hard. Then he added the third, still fucking me fast with his fingers and sucking on my clit. I exploded just as he hooked his fingers, hitting my g-spot!

Oh my god it was amazing to say the least. Edward then asked me if I remembered what he said he was going to do one of these times. I thought a bit and I told him, "Master, you said you were going to fuck my ass very soon."

He had me get up on my knees for him; he said he wanted fuck me like this and he bent me over so I was on all fours. He started rubbing through my wet folds again and got his fingers all wet and then he started to lightly rub over my asshole. He kept that up for a few seconds and then he dipped his finger in and moved it in and out a bit. He stood up and put his cock right at my entrance and pushed in just a bit; it felt more like pressure than pain but it still hurt. He stopped and he slammed it in my pussy again and then took his finger and put that back in my asshole and was fucking me with both his cock and his fingers; it felt so fucking good! I came all over his cock and he thrusted in and out a few more times and then he came so fucking hard! I don't think he stopped squirting in me for at least 2 minutes! Then he bent down sucked my earlobe in his mouth and then whispered, "Next time baby, I will fuck that sweet ass and Isabella, we will be talking about all of this because I think a change is in order, don't you baby girl?" I looked over my shoulder at him and said, "Yes master, my dark angel."


	5. Chapter 5

*** All characters are Stephanie Meyers but I will say again this plot is mine***

"Recap of chapter 4"

"_Isabella__,__ we will be talking about all of this because I think a change is in order don't you baby girl?" I looked over my shoulder at him and said, "Yes master, my dark angel!"_

_Chapter 5_

I just love how Edward makes me feel! While my dark angel and I were still on Isabella Island, he asked me to come to sit out on the patio and it was so romantic. The moon was shining so bright and there were pillows all over the ground.

My sexy fucking vampire was lying on the pillows with a pair of black silk boxers on, _mmmm so fucking sexy_. Edward had asked me to wear this very sexy lingerie. It was a black leather teddy that tied right between my breasts, it also had a black leather thong; I also had a black and deep purple colored garter and I finished it off with a pair of black thigh highs. I wore a pair of 6 inch black peep toe stiletto heels. I had my hair in a French Twist. My eyes looked so sultry, that Edward said I was one sexy looking bitch. By the look of the tent in Edward's boxers, he liked it a lot. Sometimes I wish I was the one that could read minds, because I would love to know what is going through that mind of his. His eyes are so black, they look like onyx and he makes me want to just lick him all over.

He began to speak to me in this sexy ass voice, "Isabella, my sweet girl, come and sit here beside me. My sweet, exquisite girl, I love you so much and I have a few things I would like to discuss with you my love. I have noticed a few things about you and about myself as well." Edward looked dead into my eyes; the look on his face was so sexy, he kept licking his bottom lip, his eyes were the color of onyx and filled with lust. "Love, I believe that you are a very submissive girl; I have seen it many times over the last four months my sweet, Now, I have felt a shift in myself as well, I have an overpowering need to control you. I know you want this as well. You have responded many times to me when I have asked you to call me Master or when I stopped you from killing your father. Isabella I have this need to control you; I can't explain it sweetheart. It is getting more and more overpowering every day and deep inside, I feel if I don't do this I won't feel complete, and I love you too much to not be what I truly am for you, my love. I know deep down, Isabella, that this is what you want, as well as need, you want me to command you, protect you, treasure you and pleasure you.

Oh god, Isabella, please say yes, baby, I need this so much. I want you now baby; I need you now. Isabella, baby, how do you feel? Is this what you want too, my love?" When Edward got to the end of his little speech, I was jumping for joy on the inside, and fuck if my pussy wasn't sopping wet. I thought for a little while to get my mind straight on what I was going to say, or rather, what I was going to do.

I sat up and scooted down a bit, because he was lying on his back. I bent at the waist over his cock and put my hands together behind my lower back, while the tip of my nose touched the end of his cock and I said "I am yours, Master, I want you to control my body; I want to give you great pleasure Master. May I please worship your cock, my Dark Angel?" I felt Master's body shiver under my body as he said, "Oh my sweet girl, you have made me a very happy vampire, Isabella, I am very happy, yes my love, please suck my cock!" I slowly pulled down his boxers and kissed his inner thighs, I placed wet, open mouthed kisses all over the head of his very engorged cock. I flattened my tongue out and licked up the underside of his huge shaft and then I quickly licked at the slit on the head as wept with the essence of my dark angel.

I slowly took him in to my mouth, swirling my tongue and lightly nipping. I then took him in as far as I could before I started to swallow, suck and twirl my tongue and then I took him down my throat all the way; I deep throated him and I kept swallowing over and over again. The noises that he made were so fucking erotic; I was getting so wet. Master reached up, took my hair out of the twist and then he fisted it. He held my head in one spot and started thrusting his hips as fast as he could. "Oh fuck Isabella, so fucking good my pet! Oh my god, you are making your master so fucking happy! Oh. My. God! Get ready pet, I'm going to cum; you better take it all, fuck baby, oh god... so... god ….oh shitttttttt baby I… love... you ...so...fucking... much... fuuuuuck, so fucking good I am going to cum baby."

Edward shot stream after stream of his cum down the back of my throat; he tasted so goddam good that I was sad when he stopped cumming. I begged Master to please let me cum; I was so fucking ready, my stomach was in knots and my pussy was clenching over and over again. He told me no; I was so pissed because I really wanted to, it was making me hurt, so I looked down at his cock. I could not believe it; he was hard again and I looked up at him from under my lashes and give a small sad smile. Master cocked his head to the side and gave me his most sexy grin ever and said "Get up on all fours and I will fuck you so hard, I swear it will feel like my cock is going to cum out your fucking throat my pet."

It was amazing, I did, however, remember to ask "Master, may your girl cum please?" Thankfully, he responded with, "Yes, sweet girl, cum all over my cock." After we were done, we went and showered and washed each other from head to toe; it was so nice because he made me feel so special. When we got out, Master told me to put my leather teddy back on and come back out to our fluffy bed on the patio. As I walked through the door, I must have looked nervous, because he smiled and said, "Isabella, come and kneel before me, my pet."

I was a little bit worried, I had no idea what was going on or if I did something wrong, but I did as I was told. Master put his finger under my chin and tilted it up, looked deep into my eyes, smiled and said, "Isabella, my love, I have gone 108 years wondering if I would always be alone and then you, baby, walked into my life, really you stormed in. I will say my love that as much as it pains me to say it, I did want to kill you. Your blood called to me so much, but we got through that and so many other obstacles; we made it through them all. I had something happen to me love. I have no idea what it was, I think my demon and my human side merged together to become one. I think that is when I began to have this need, the need to control you.

I am a dominant, Isabella, a true dominant vampire. Baby, I can't change that and I love you so much, please understand me when I say I can't change back to the way I was before. Baby, when a vampire changes, it's a permanent thing; I will never go back to the way I was before. I feel you have changed too, I think you see and feel all this too my love. Isabella Marie Swan, you already wear my engagement ring on your left hand and you wear my frozen heart around your right wrist. Baby, will you wear my collar around that gorgeous neck of yours and be my submissive and allow me to be your Master; your Dark Angel?" I sat there looking at him my eyes glassy with venom and I bowed my head down and I whispered "Yes Master" Master then placed the most beautiful platinum and diamond collar around my neck and locked it with a special clasp that only he can open and he kissed the clasp and said, "Now let the training begin."


	6. Chapter 6

*** All characters belong to Stephanie Meyers But the plot is mine ***

Chapter 5 Recap:

_Isabella Marie Swan, you already wear my engagement ring on your left hand, and you wear my frozen heart around your_ _right wrist. Baby__,__ will you wear my collar around that gorgeous neck of yours and be my submissive and allow me to be your Master__;__ your Dark Angel?" I sat there looking at him my eyes glassy with venom and I bowed my head down and I whispered "Yes Master__.__" Master then placed the most beautiful platinum and diamond collar around my neck and locked it with a special clasp that only he can open and he kissed the clasp and said, "Now let the training begin."_

Chapter 6

My Master; My Dark Angel's point of view

I am lying down on this pile of pillows waiting for Isabella. I really hope my Bella likes this, I guess it is comfy. I really hope she hurries up. I tell you, it's a good thing I'm not human or I would be willing to bet money that my goddam dick would become inverted! I shivered on that thought and palmed my cock, knowing that Bella would be out here soon. I glanced up and there stood the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Fuck me, she is wearing a black leather teddy that is tied in front right between the most delectable looking tits I have ever seen and I know they taste fucking good ,there is the garter, the stockings and holy fuck, the fuck me heels.

Oh shit, I just realized I have been palming my cock the whole time and fuck, she is checking that shit out_; yeah baby that's all Edward, all 9 inches, baby, I know she is wishing she could read my mind right about now because I have not said a damn thing and yet she almost looks a bit scared, hmm wonder why_.

"Isabella, my sweet girl, come and sit beside me. My sweet, exquisite girl, I love you so much. I have a few things I would like to discuss with you, my love. I have noticed a few things about you and about myself as well."

God, I wish I could read this woman's mind, but she is so closed off; I just hope she feels the same. "Love, I believe that you are a very submissive girl. I have seen it many times over the last four months, my sweet. Now, I have felt a shift in myself as well, I have an overpowering need to control you. I know you want this as well. You have responded many times to me when I have asked you to call me Master or when I stopped you from killing your father. Isabella, I have this need to control you; I can't explain it, sweetheart. It is getting more and more overpowering every day and deep inside I feel that if I don't do this, I won't feel complete, and I love you too much to not be what I truly am for you, my love. I know deep down Isabella, that this is what you want, as well as need; you want me to command you, protect you, and treasure you and to pleasure you. Oh god Isabella, please say yes baby, I need this so much; I want you now baby, I need you now. Isabella, baby, how do you feel? Is this what you want too, my love?" _Oh my god, I can fucking smell her, she must be sopping wet for me, just fucking dripping out of that cunt. Oh fuck, what is she doing now? Christ, no way, she is bending over my fucking cock. Fuck, she just asked to worship my cock. Fuck, ok, Edward, calm down, hell I'm gonna blow right away if I don't start thinking of gross things… dead kittens, old wrinkled men, my dad, OK there we go just a bit better but still not the best. _

"Oh my sweet girl, you have made me a very happy vampire Isabella, I am very happy. Yes my love, please suck my cock!" _I tried to be calm, I really did, but god, she brought out the beast within_. _Oh fuck, oh hell, she's good at this. All I seem to do is mumble incoherent things, but oh fuck, never in my life, oh god no fucking way, she just fucking deep throated me all the way; my god she has no fucking gag reflex, fuck me, I am so fucking lucky. Oh god, oh god that's gonna do it; I reached up, let her hair down and I fisted her hair, holding her in place while I thrust into her waiting mouth over and over again. Hell I can't stop panting; she is so fucking beautiful, god I can smell her, she has got to be just soaking that thong... Oh god._

" Oh fuck Isabella, so fucking good my pet, oh my god you are making your master so fucking happy. Oh. My. God! Get ready pet I'm going to cum, so you better take it all, fuck baby, oh god... so... god ….oh shitttttttt baby, I... love... you ...so...fucking... much... fuuuuuck, so fucking good, I am going to cum baby." _Oh hell, that felt so fucking good …I love this woman so fucking much; I hope she says yes, fuck I couldn't live without her in my life. Oh I hope she doesn't hate me, but I just told her that she couldn't cum and she is trying not to lose her temper. There we go, there is a small smile, but it's a sad one; hell, I've got to do this. She just realized that I was hard again, man I think the one thing I loved about being a vampire; we didn't have a recovery time, so I tell her to roll over and get up on all fours and that I am gonna fuck her so hard that it's going to feel like I'm cumming out her fucking throat_. "Hell, this is going to be fast, oh fuck baby, so tight, oh god so good"... Isabella asked "Master, may I please cum?" I told her, "Yes sweet girl, cum all over my cock!" As she started to cum, she got so tight; her pussy was clenching my cock. It was so tight that I lost it; I came, screaming how good she was, it felt too damn good. We were made for each other, I know it, she is my mate; my true mate, I love her, she has got to say yes, she has to take my collar.

We went to take a shower and she washed me up so well; I will say some spots she might have used her tongue, and I washed her up as well. You know I used my tongue too, because I love to feed on my girl's sweet ass pussy, it makes me shiver just thinking about it again. I got out and wrapped a towel around my hips and went back out to our little pillow palace. I had stopped and grabbed the big black velvet box that held the collar I bought just for my Isabella. It had platinum and diamonds, it was just gorgeous, it has a special clasp that you just can't unhook; it's hard to explain. I hope she says yes, because I tell you right fucking here and now, I think it will kill me. I don't even want to consider anything else, _oh wow, she's back. _"You're so sexy baby."

"Isabella, come and kneel before me my pet" It took her a little bit, but she did as she was told. I put my finger under her chin and tilted it up and looked deep in her eyes, smiled and said "Isabella my love, I have gone 108 years wondering if I would always be alone. Then you walked into my life, really you stormed in; I will say my love that as much as it pains me to say it, I did want to kill you. Your blood called to me so much but we got through that and so many other obstacles; we made it through them all. I had something happen to me love; I have no idea what it was, I think my demon and my human side merged together to become one. Then I started to feel this need, I needed to control you. I am a dominant Isabella, a true dominant vampire. Baby, I can't change that and I love you so much, please understand me when I say I can't change back to the way I was before that. Baby, when a vampire changes, it's a permanent thing. I will never go back to the way I was before; I feel you have changed too, I think you see and feel all this too my love. Isabella Marie Swan, you already wear my engagement ring on your left hand and you wear my frozen heart around your right wrist. Baby, will you wear my collar around that gorgeous neck of yours and be my submissive and allow me to be your Master; your Dark Angel?"

_Please say yes, oh god baby, please!_

_Look at her, my god she looks like she wants to cry, the venom has her eyes so glossy. Oh god, she is going to say no, I just know it! Oh shit look at that, she is bowing her head, oh my god, she is going to say yes; I feel like my cold dead heart has started to beat again! Oh my god, I don't believe it, she is going to say it!_

"Yes, Master."

I sat up on my knees behind her and kissed the top of her head. _If I could cry, there would be tears running down my face_! I opened the box and she just stared at it, with her eyes all glassy and she raised her hair up for me to put it on. I locked that baby up and kissed her neck. I wanted to say something, but all that would come out was, "Now, let the training begin."


	7. Chapter 7

_ *** All characters belong to Stephanie Meyers but the plot as well as Master zed those are mine***_

_ "Chapter 6 Recap"_

_I sat up on my knees behind her and kissed the top of her head. If could cry, there would be tears running down my face! I opened the box and she just stared at it with her eyes all glassy and raised her hair up for me to put it on. I locked that baby up and kissed her neck. I wanted to say something, anything, but all that would come out was, "Now, let the training begin."_

_Note: This story will no longer be told in past tense as we are at the current date and time._

Chapter 7

Master says we are leaving my island as soon as my training is almost complete and I think I am ready to go home, so I will work very hard. I want to make Master proud of me, but fuck; I think it's going to be goddamn hard.

"Isabella, tonight after we hunt, we will sit down and go over my rules for you and talk a bit about punishments, is that okay my love_?" I wonder what these rules will be. Fuck, who knows if I can even do this, I will probably get my fucking ass beat every other minute!_

Master and I just got back from hunting where I drained two large deer; Master got a deer and a mountain lion. As always, I had a hard time containing myself while watching him drain the mountain lion. But, I was so proud of myself I kneeled down right at the spot he had asked me to wait for him at. My hands clasped at my lower back with my knees spread shoulder width apart, my back straight and eyes downcast; I hope this is right, I want him to be proud of me. It had been about 15 minutes since I kneeled down before Master finally came up behind me and stroked the side of my cheek, raised my chin by placing his beautiful fingers under it and lifting it up.

"Rise Isabella it's time to go back, we need to discuss so many things my love; I even have a few things for you to fill out. It should be a lot of fun my sweet, let's go." I stood up and followed Master back to our home. "Isabella let's meet in my study in about 15 minutes, ok my sweet?" "Yes Master, would it please you if I was to go change in to something that's not dirty from the hunt, Sir?" Master got a huge smile across his beautiful face and told me "It would please me a great deal my pet. You are being such a good girl, you may go now."

I went up to our room and took a quick shower, then pulled my hair up in to a high ponytail. I picked out a very short pair of denim shorts, so short that my ass hung out a little bit, along with a light pink tight camisole; I stayed barefoot. I took off running down to Master's study; he was not here yet so I went and kneeled by the white leather couch. Master showed up five minutes later and sat down right beside me.

"Isabella this room is to be your free zone as long as you are respectful, you can speak freely." I was glad that he said that, so I replied, "Yes my Dark Angel." "Well my sweetheart, I have some papers for us to read over, ok here they are, I hope it's not too much. If you have any questions, please ask, okay my love, let's look over this one first. These are the rules, okay?"

_I, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, enter into a Dominant & Submissive relationship with Isabella Marie Swan on _ _ 2011. We are also in a vanilla relationship as well. We plan to weave the two together; we have given the other our checklists of what we have done, what we won't do and what we are willing to try, which will be listed as soft limits, as well as things that will be a hard limit and will not even become a possibility. We have also bared any and all secrets of our life now and of our past; no matter how hard they were to talk about. _

_We have decided on a safe word system, they are as listed GREEN as to everything is keep going, YELLOW to slowdown or to ease up, depending on what we are doing and RED, which will stop all play & the scene that is going on, after care will be administered immediately and then we will talk about why the person called red and what can we do to stop that from happening ever again. _

_The final safe word is ECLIPSE that word will end this DOM/SUB part of our relationship immediately .Our checklists will be included in this contract packet, as well as a copy of the rules and a copy of the discipline that will be used._

_Signed By:_

_Edward Anthony Masen Cullen_

****RULES****

I have the right to intimidate, force, demand or take away your freedom.

Trust is the most important aspect of this, or this will NOT work. I expect respect from you, just as you expect respect from me.

Neither party should lie or hide things from each other, nor should either party accept it being done.

Both should be emotionally sound and expect to stay that way in ANY relationship. I, being your Dark Angel, will always ask before any scene if you are feeling fine or if we need to discuss anything prior to the start of the scene.

We both will take the time we feel we need and not allow the other to force, or rush, or I, being the Master, will threaten punishment to stop you from doing ANYTHING. **  
><strong>

You, my Sub, can't expect me to fix/solve all of your problems. Sure, your Master wants to hear about your life, but I also want to hear you talk about your problems. This makes you into a needy, high maintenance sub, which is what I want.

You are to be respectful at all times to me; even in your free zone.

You, as my sub, are expected to obey immediately and are not to question me…ever.

Safe words are expected to be said and at no time will I ever punish you for using one. The same goes for you, if I were to safe word, don't ever question me. Even if it means we have to stop the scene, know that I love you and want you to feel love and protected at all times, even if that protection is from me.

I expect you, my Sub, to tell me if your needs and wants are not being met.

I want you, Isabella, to tell me your dreams, fantasies, so we can play these out for your pleasure, or to discuss, if there is something that scares you. This might be done in a free talking zone for you, or as an assignment in your journal.

I, your Dark Angel, am allowed to express tenderness, love and understanding when the desire comes to me.

You are not allowed to express a need for tenderness, love and understanding when we are in a scene. That will come when we have your aftercare, unless a safe word is used.

You can ask questions as long as done respectfully. If you don't do this respectfully, it is grounds for punishment!

You, Isabella, have to understand that the instructions and orders that I give to you, I have put a lot of thought and care into them. You should not constantly question me about the instructions/orders. Clarifying questions are usually acceptable, when asked in a respectable manor.

You will be allowed to bring up concerns; I will listen and consider what you are saying. This is to be done respectfully and, although, I have the final word, but you have every right to do this without fear of punishment.

**Since this is new for the both of us, we must expect that mistakes may be made.**

Either one of us has the right to stop a scene at any time.

I should never have to feel guilty for applying real punishment or for fulfilling my responsibilities to you.

We will never be abusive to the other person.

You, Isabella, are never to consider yourself a weak person for being submissive. It actually takes a submissive strong enough to admit to themselves that they have the desire within to serve, obey and please their master.

You will always focus on pleasing me and hope that I will find you and whatever you do for me is pleasing.

You will always be prepared to please me, your Dark Angel, anywhere, anytime, no matter what the circumstances or who is around. 

You, Isabella, your behavior at all times reflects directly upon me, so you are to act with good representation of me at all times.

Unless specifically agreed to, no sub has any rights or privileges in your relationship with me. And any rights or privileges given can be removed at any time by me. 

You are expected to keep an open mind and try new things expanding your limits.

I, Isabella, your Master, will train, teach and shape you according to my wants and desires. This makes you worth more to me than you already are; which is one hell of a lot already, baby girl, never doubt that.

I have final word in all matters or issues. You must believe that I will use my judgment and fairness in making the decision.

You can release yourself from your duties, service, collar or the relationship by ending and saying Eclipse. Isabella, please know that if at any time you say this word our Dom/sub relationship is over and will not be resumed!

You will not attempt to top from below or try to make a scene go the way you want.

It is your responsibility to figure out what pleases me. I will help you with this by telling you some things, so don't get scared, but you are expected to try and figure out some on your own.

You will be allowed to ask for help if you feel the need.

You will be given aftercare following any play party or scene that we do. You should expect to be reminded of your submission.

You will always ask to CUM my sweet girl, if you don't ask and you cum, you will be PUINSHED!

"Oh my goodness these are, wow Master, I don't know what to say yet, may I please have some time to look over these and we talk about them later? I would like to make some notes on feelings, would that be ok Master? What are the other papers you have, so I can go over these all at once?"

"Of course you can my love. These other papers are just some checklists, they go over a lot of things, like what you have done sexually, whether you liked it, things you want to do, things you would like to try, and then of course the things you refuse to do. There is one of these for you to fill out and there is another one here that I filled out for myself, so you can see where I am at and what I have done and what I would like to try and so on. Now don't let some of these things listed scare you my love, some things are just crazy this is just a list that I found on Google, also I understand you were a virgin before me. But my love please keep in mind that I was not a virgin and that I am 108 years old. OK, I love you my sweet baby girl."

"Okay I will Master." "I will see you when you finish Isabella, you can find me out on the beach near the docks baby girl; I love you so much!"

" ISABELLA'S CHECKLIST"

Have Done Will Do

Yes/no Yes/No/Maybe

Anal Plugs- No Yes

Animal play- No No

Arm & thigh cuffs- No Yes

Breath Play- No Not Possible

Ball Gag - No - Yes

Ball Stretching N/A

Beating (Hard) No Yes

Beating (Soft)- No Yes

Blindfolds - No Yes

Bestiality – No No

Biting - Yes - Yes

Bondage - No - Yes

Boot worship - No - Maybe

Branding- No - HELL NO!

Breast Bondage- No - Yes

Breast Fucking- No - Yes

Breast Whipping- No - Maybe

Items YES/NO YES/NO/MAYBE

Brown Showers – Um…EW!

Cages- I don't think this would hold me ;)

Caning (any kind)- No - Yes

Chains No - Maybe

Chastity Device No - Yes

Choking I don't breathe

Chores Yes - Yes

Chosen Clothes No - Yes

Clothespins No - Yes

Cock Worship Yes - Yes

Collar No - Yes

Corsets No Yes

Cuffs No - Yes

Cutting No - No

Double Penetration No - Maybe

Enemas No - Don't shit, LOL

Exhibitionism No - Maybe

Face hitting I don't think so

ITEMS LIST Continued YES/NO YES/NO/MAYBE

Fantasy Gang Rape No - Very Scared, but Maybe

Fisting anal/vaginal No Yes

Eye contact (not looking) Yes Yes/Maybe

Flogging No Yes

Forced homosexuality No NO

Forced Masturbation No Yes

Forced nudity No Yes

Genital sex Yes Yes

Hair Pulling Yes Yes

Humiliation (Public/Private) No Yes

Ice Cubes No Yes

Kneeling Yes Yes

Leather Restraints No Yes

Meditation Would like to do this very much Sir

Massage giving/receiving Yes, both very much, Sir

Nipple clamps No Yes

Nipple weights No Maybe

ITEMS LIST YES/NO YES/NO/MAYBE

Oral giving Yes Yes

Oral receiving Yes Yes, Please!

Orgasm Control No Yes

Orgasm Denial no Sir don't please ;)

Over the knee spanking No YES

Paddling No Yes

Phone Sex No Yes

Personality Modification No No, I like who I am, don't you Sir

Piercing Ears Yes, I would like a clit one

Pussy Massage No Yes

Pussy Whipping No Sir?

Pussy Worship Omg No Maybe **Blushing**

Riding Crop Yes Yes

Rimming No Yes

Rope bondage No Yes

Sacrifice OMG, NO, SIR YOU WOULDN'T

Swapping partners no I really don't know how I feel

Servicing other Masters No, again Sir, I really don't know

ITEMS YES/NO YES/NO/MAYBE_

Strap-on-dildos No SIR TO WHO, YOU?

Suspension No YES

Tattooing No Yes, would love one Sir, if possible

Thumb cuffs no Yes

Tickling yes yes

Triple penetration No Sir I don't know

Verbal humiliation no Maybe

Voyeurism No Yes

Whipping No Yes

Wooden Paddle No YES

Wrestle yes Yes

Master, I would like to talk about a few of these things ok? I do love you! _This is really strange, I hope I can do this, some sound really interesting. Well, on to Edward's list, somehow I am a bit worried or maybe scared or maybe it's my jealousy acting up, since he has been with other women. I need to keep in mind that he is 108 years old, like he said, but it is hard to think about that._

"EDWARD'S CHECKLIST"

Have Done To Others/Had Done to Self Will Do To Others/Others Do to You

Yes/no Yes/No/Maybe

Anal Plugs- YES Yes

Animal play- YES - No

Arm & thigh cuffs- YES - Yes

Breath Play- YES - Cannot breathe

Ball Gag - YES - Yes

Ball Stretching YES No

Beating (Hard) YES NO

Beating (Soft) - YES - Yes

Blindfolds - YES - Yes

Bestiality – Um…Eww! I AGREE VERY MUCH

Biting - Yes - Yes

Bondage - YES - Yes

Boot worship - YES - Maybe

Branding- No - Fuck no

Breast Bondage- YES - Yes

Breast Fucking- YES - Yes

Breast Whipping- YES - YES

ITEMS You have done or you want to do YES/NO YES/NO/MAYBE

Brown Showers – GROSS! I AGREE VERY MUCH

Cages- YES NO

Caning any kind- YES - Yes

Chains YES - Maybe

Chastity Device YES - Yes

Choking YES YES

Chores Yes - Yes

Chosen Clothes YES - Yes

Clothespins YES - Yes

Cock Worship yes - Yes

Collar YES - Yes

Corsets No yes

Cuffs YES - Yes

Cutting No - No

Double penetration YES - Maybe

Enemas No - Don't shit, LOL

Exhibitionism YES - Maybe

Face hitting YES NEVER

ITEMS LIST YES/NO YES/NO/MAYBE

Fantasy Gang Rape YES Only if you, Isabella, want it

Fisting anal/vaginal YES Yes

Eye contact not looking yes Yes

Flogging YES Yes

Forced homosexuality YES NO

Forced Masturbation YES Yes

Forced nudity YES Yes

Genital sex Yes Yes

Hair Pulling Yes Yes

Humiliation public/Private YES Yes

Ice Cubes Yes Yes

Kneeling Yes Yes

Leather Restraints YES yes

Lectures Yes Yes

Meditation YES YES

Massage give/receive Yes Yes

Nipple weights YES Maybe

ITEMS LIST YES/NO YES/NO/MAYBE

Oral giving Yes Yes, PLEASE

Oral receiving Yes Yes, Please

Orgasm Control YES Yes

Orgasm Denial YES Sorry love, it is all part of the lifestyle ;)

Over the knee spanking YES YES

Paddling YES Yes

Phone Sex YES Yes

Personality Modification NEVER NO

Piercing NO Yes, I would like a COCK one

Pussy Massage no YES

Pussy Worship I would love to watch you baby ;)

Riding Crop yes Yes

Rimming YES Yes

Rope bondage YES Yes

Sacrifice NEVER

Swapping partners YES Why would I ever give you up?

Servicing other Masters YES I think I would enjoy watching you with another ;)

YES/NO YES/NO/MAYBE_

Strap-on-dildos No YOU DO TO ME ;)

Suspension YES YES

Tattooing No Yes, if possible

Thumb cuffs YES YES

Tickling yes yes

Triple penetration No MAYBE

Verbal humiliation YES Maybe

Voyeurism YES Yes

Whipping YES Yes

Wooden Paddle YES YES

Wrestle Yes Yes

My sweet Isabella I want you to understand a few things I have never shared with this with anyone at all. I choose to put this with my checklist as it pertains to this lifestyle. I truly hope you understand why I have not shared this personal information before now. The reason I have never wanted this type of lifestyle before is because I had already been in it before.

When I took off on my own for that ten or so years away from Carlisle, I met up with a nomad vampire. His name was Master Zed I had never been attracted to a male before, but he was so gorgeous I couldn't help it. This is when I found out I was bisexual. You see my family would never understand this and that is why I am writing this, because of Alice, she will not be able to read it in our minds. Master Zed took me in and trained me to be his submissive; I really did enjoy it. Master Zen was great to me I learned a lot, I will now be able to use with you.

I was so lost when Master Zed found me I had only been transformed in to this life as a vampire for about ten months and he helped me so much. Anyways I think that is why I was so passive when we first met, I was still in that sub mindset, you know. Then when you were changed and I claimed you as my true vampire mate, things in my mind changed and a new side of me came out, a dominant side, it scared me a lot at first, until I settled into it.

I would like to find Master Zed to see if he can mentor me so I do this right and train you right, as I was trained, my sweet girl. I hope you understand all of this and still want to wear my collar, baby girl as I really don't think I can live without you. I love you my sweet girl.

Love,

Edward

_Oh my god, my Master, my Dark Angel, my sweet Edward, he was a submissive, he is bisexual. My god, why didn't he tell me in the very beginning when we first got together in biology class at Forks High School? Would it make a difference back then? Oh my god does it make a difference now? God, I don't know! I have to go, I have to leave, to think, I have to be by myself for a while. I need to think, oh Edward please don't be angry; don't think I am leaving you. I better leave a note, just in case._

My Dearest Master, Dark Angel, Sweet Edward,

My love, I do love you with all my heart .What I am having a hard time with is that this is something big that was kept from me, your mate, Isabella, your sweet girl as you call me. Do you not trust me enough with your wellbeing and needs and your heart? Edward I would never betray your trust, my love, or your heart. Edward, you are my mate I would kill for you, I would give my life for you. Do you feel nothing less for me; don't you understand my feelings for you?

Please don't follow me, I need time to think; this betrayal hurts, Edward, real bad, I will come home to Forks, to your house, when I get things straight in my mind. Please don't come looking for me, if you love me or respect me at all, you will please do this for me! I am taking the boat and fifty thousand dollars I found in the top draw of the desk. When I get to Rio de Janeiro, I will send someone to take the boat back to you. I am strong; I will do everything that you taught me to stay away from humans. Remember, don't follow me, it will only make this worse...

Your Sweet Girl,

Isabella

_"Oh my god she fucking left me!" "BELLA NOOOOOOOOOO"_


	8. Chapter 8

**All characters belong to Stephanie Meyers But the plot is mine and some new people I add to the mix like Master Zed **

"Chapter 7 Recap"

My Dearest Master, Dark Angel, Sweet Edward,

My love, I do love you with all my heart .What I am having a hard time with is that this is something big that was kept from me, your mate, Isabella, your sweet girl as you call me. Do you not trust me enough with your wellbeing and needs and your heart? Edward I would never betray your trust, my love, or your heart. Edward, you are my mate I would kill for you, I would give my life for you. Do you feel nothing less for me; don't you understand my feelings for you?

Please don't follow me, I need time to think; this betrayal hurts, Edward, real bad, I will come home to Forks, to your house, when I get things straight in my mind. Please don't come looking for me, if you love me or respect me at all, you will please do this for me! I am taking the boat and fifty thousand dollars I found in the top draw of the desk. When I get to Rio de Janeiro, I will send someone to take the boat back to you. I am strong; I will do everything that you taught me to stay away from humans. Remember, don't follow me, it will only make this worse...

Your Sweet Girl,

Isabella

Chapter 8

Master Edward's point of view

I wonder how she is handling my checklist, along with what I wrote on the bottom. I think I am going to go see if she needs to talk about it. When I get to the study, the door is wide open and my sweet girl is not there; so I go in and lying on my desk is a letter from her. ..

The boat. She is leaving me! I run to the docks as she is pulling away I am screaming,

"Baby, don't do this, sweet girl please don't leave me!"

I dropped to my knees, screaming it over and over she turns to look at me with her eyes all glossy with venom. She just shakes her head at me and blows me a kiss and screams at me to read the letter. I re-read this letter and I am practically pulling my hair out screaming. My god I can't believe she is leaving me, my Bella. I should have never told her; she would have never found out. Why do I have to always be so damn honest? I should have never told her about Master Zed; I think that is what she is so upset, the fact that I have slept with a man. I wish she would have stayed and talked to me and let me explain. I can't live without my Bella; I will do what I have to.

I just don't know what to do when I finally realized that maybe if I called Master Zed, maybe he could help me. I looked down at myself my clothes were tattered. I was soaking wet and I was so hungry, I wonder how long I have been kneeling here? I get up and stumble, I feel very week. But, I make it back to the house and grab my cell phone, oh my god, it's been almost 2 months. How has it been that long, it doesn't make sense? I look at my missed calls; 2 are from Emmett, 1 is from jasper and there are none from Bella. I took off running out the back wall; I run right through the plate glass windows and into the forest. I found 2 wild boars and a large mule deer, that helped a little bit. I went back to the house and decided to take a shower; it was hard to be in our room and the bathroom. Her scent was almost gone; it was almost like she was never here. I threw on a black pair of cargo shorts and a white wife beater and went in and sat at my desk. I picked up my cell phone and I try to call her but it said the number had been changed; I felt that she really was leaving me.

I went through my contacts and I stopped at Zed Garcia, my old Master. I pushed the call button and he answered "This is Zed, what do you need" I just sat there for a second and I said, "Master, I need you"

_I can't believe I have done this; I called him Master after almost 90 years_.

"Edward, my pet, is that you? Are you okay Edward? You need to answer me" _oh my god, what do I say_ "Master I need you; I don't know what to do, I have messed up so badly, I think I have lost my mate, my Bella. I have been with her for about 2 years and I never told her about us about me being your boy and about me sleeping with a man. I think I lost her Master, will you please help me?" As I sit here at my desk waiting for an answer, I swear I have pulled my hair all out, even though that's really not possible, but it still hurt nevertheless.

"Edward you need to stop pulling on your hair now, do you hear me boy? I said stop!" "Yes Master." "There you go, calm down, where are you at, boy?"

"I am on her island; I bought her Isabella Island, Master"

"Edward, my boy, how do I get to you, where is this island? I can see you and the room you're in but that is all,

"It's about 75 miles southeast of Rio de Janeiro, Master"

"I am in Paraguay right now, about 700 miles from Rio de Janeiro, so you are a lucky boy. It won't take me long; I will have to drive to Rio de Janeiro since it's daytime and I can't run, even though it's faster. Are you able to travel to Rio to pick me up, or do I have to try and find you?

"I can travel by boat to get you; I will need to hunt first, so I will leave soon and I will meet you at the docks. My boat is called _Bella's Dream._ I can't wait to see you Master."

"Okay my boy, I will see you soon. I've miss you too."

"Bye Master."

;Isabella's Point of View

What should I do? I have no idea as I sit on the outside edge of my daddy's window, watching him sleep. I am so glad he has his window shut so I can see him, but cannot get to him. I miss him so much; he thinks I was killed sicne all he found of me was some blood that matched my DNA and some shreds of the shirt I was wearing that night .It is hard to try and make him see things otherwise; he thinks Jacob killed me and then ran away. I can't stay here long, though. I am afraid that if the pack got any hint that I am here, they will hunt me. So I better go, I jump down and go get in my rental car, it's a Volvo C60, just like Edward's. It brings back memories. As I drive back toward the Cullen house, I am going to need some more money; I wonder if there is any still hidden here.

Edward's point of view

I run upstairs and got dressed a bit nice to see Master. I really don't know why, but I was really excited to see him after all this time; he is so sexy. I was out the door and onto my speed boat. I was still very hungry, my throat burned just as I got on the outskirts of Rio. There was a circus and it was very bad luck for the animals; I had not fed in so long, but an elephant was feeding on the hay behind the tent. I guess he sensed me because he charged at me and I attacked him out of instinct; I guess it tasted gross, like feeding on a cow or a horse but after I bit him, I had to finish it off; it would have been a waste and I was so hungry.

I sloshed around as I walked; I swear you could hear it, it was rather embarrassing. I walked back to the main part of Rio, figured I would do a bit of shopping. I bought my girl the most amazing diamond & emerald ring.

I also decided to buy a gift for Master Zed, since it has been so long. I got him a gorgeous 18K gold oval link bracelet; I hope he likes it. I started to walk back to the docks; Master should be here soon. I wanted to be on the boat when he got here. I waited about 20 more minutes and as I was staring off into the water I heard him, as I turned around and looked over my left shoulder, there stood the sexiest man_, well besides me don't tell him I said that_.

"Edward my boy, there you are!" I turned and dropped to my knees before him and looked to the floor of the boat. Master reached out his fingers under my chin and made me look at him and said, "Speak my boy and please rise"

"Hello Master Zed; thanks for coming. I really needed this; I needed you, Sir."

I wasn't real sure what I should do since it had been so long and he was just looking at me with those dark crimson colored eyes. I could not believe it, but I started to get a huge hard on. My cock must remember him; he finally said. "Edward, are you going to kiss your Master?" I just stood there looking at him for a second and then licked my lips and slowly leaned forward and softly touched his lips once, twice and on the second time, he brought his hand up and grabbed at the back of my head holding me in one place and he traced my lower lip asking for entrance. I opened up and let him in. It was like coming home, we were both exploring the insides of each other's mouth. I started moaning and he kissed me even deeper.

I finally pulled away, my cock was so swollen and almost as hard as steel. I was panting so hard, I wanted him to take me so bad; I needed it. It was like I needed Master to ground me back to reality and re-center me, I guess. I felt really guilty for even thinking of this because of Bella. But, as always, Master saw what was wrong. Master Zed's gift is amazing, he can read minds, like me, but he can also put thoughts into your head. He spoke to me and said, "Edward my boy, Master wants you too. We will see what time offers us and we will discuss your Bella. Know this though, pet, I will fuck you before we part. Now Edward, get us back to Isabella Island before I just fuck you in this boat right now!" "Yes Master," I shivered with want and need as we left to go back to Isabella Island!


	9. Chapter 9

***all characters belong to Stephanie Meyers but the plot is Mine and also some of the new characters are mine to like Master Zed***

"_Chapter____8 recap"_

"_Edward my boy__,__ Master wants you __too__. We will see what time offers us and we will discuss your Bella__.__K__now__ this though,__ pet__,__ I will fuck you before we part__.__N__ow Edward__,__ get us back to Isabella Island before I just fuck you in this boat right now__!__" "Yes Master__,__" I shivered with want and need as we left to go back to __Isabella__ Island! _

_Chapter 9_

_Isabella's point of view after she left Edward on the Island_

I was just pulling up the drive to the house; as I pulled up in front of the house, I got the strangest feeling; like I was being watched. I looked out the driver side window, over by the tree line and there was a smaller tan wolf just staring at me. If I remember correctly, it is Seth, so I rolled my window down a bit, being sure to be very cautious, since I killed Sam. I yell, "Hey Seth, is that you?" The small wolf moved his head up and down. I told him to shift, but I was not getting out of the car. He shook it side to side and I rolled up my window backed up fast and started back down the driveway. As I looked in my review mirror after I pulled back out on the main stretch of road, there were ten to twelve wolves lined up across the driveway. I decided to leave town then and there.

I headed toward Port Angeles; I went to the Sol Duc Hot Springs Resort so I would be able to hunt when I needed to; it was right by a forest. I decided to buy a few things, since it has been about 4 months since I have seen Master. I started to trace the bottom of my collar; I really did miss him. He did remind me before I read that paper stating that he was 108 years old and he had sex before with many different partners. What I was having the hard time with is that he was with a man; he allowed some man to fuck him. _While that sounds really fucking hot, I still think he should have told me, I will get over it. I think I now want to meet this 'Master Zed', as he calls him._

Well I guess I should try to call Edward; I bet he is really pissed at me. I mean, I changed my number so he would leave me alone, so I could have time to think. It rang three times before he finally picked up, "Hello?"

"Master, I miss you" _Oh my god, does he want to talk?_ "Oh my, Bella, are you ok? Oh god, I've missed you baby, where are you?"_ Am I really ready for this…what am I thinking, of course I am, I am the one who called him!_ "I am in Port Angles, I'm almost out of money Master; I miss you so much. I went to the house in Forks today, Seth was there watching me. I stayed in the car; he would not change to human form. I got worried and left and as I pulled out of the driveway, I looked in the review mirror, Master; there were ten to twelve wolves across the driveway watching me. I left, I was scared." I heard him in the background, he was panting, it sounded like he was pissed "Isabella what did you go there for? The pack wants to kill you for killing Sam baby, please don't go back." "Master, I needed money and I thought some might still be there hidden"

"Oh sweet girl, there is, but please don't go back, okay? I will send you some money; I will have it wired to the place you are staying. Where are you at? "The Sol Du Hot Springs Resort Master, under the name of Bella Masen, is that ok, Sir? I was so close to home that I didn't want to use Swan and I thought Cullen would be just as bad." Yes, sweet girl, I love that you are using my name. Can I come to you, are you ready to see me baby? I miss you so much. "My Dark Angel, yes I am, but I have made a decision I want to meet this Master Zed, is that okay?" "Isabella, I want you to know I have been talking with him about everything and well I will say this, if I was still human I would be black and blue. I should have never kept it from you, baby, I am sorry. I have tried to call you, but you changed your number I have been going crazy; I ran through the glass wall, oh baby I miss you. Can I please come to you? I can bring Master Zed with me."

_Oh am I ready for this, but can I deal with meeting Edward's master and trainer? _"Yes Master, please come to me. I will wait until I get the money and then I am leaving. We can meet at my house; well I guess it will be our house. I love you Edward; I will be in Martin City, Montana. I have a cabin there." "Ok Isabella, I will send you $150,000, will that be enough?" "Yes, Master." "Ok good, baby I will see you within a week. I will find you in Martin City, Montana, goodbye Isabella, I love you." "Goodbye Master, I love you too."

An hour later, I received a call from the front desk, stating that my transfer was here from my husband. I went and claimed my money and I decided to head to Montana after collecting it. I head out to the local car dealership so I could get a car and let this rental go back. I ended up getting a classic, it is a 1969 Ford Mustang Mach 1 with a Boss 302; Rose would be shocked that I know a good classic. _So how do I feel about Edward bringing home Master Zed? I don't know how to feel, to be honest. What if Edward has slept with him again, I think he may have, if Zed is his Master. I think I will be okay with this, maybe. Edward is my Master he wants me he loves me. I keep telling myself that all the time. Master Edward, My Dark Angel, he loves me, he's coming to me and I will see him soon. I would like to drive by my father's to see him one more time but I don't feel safe doing that, so I will just go on to Montana. It should take me less than 12 hours to get to my new house, even at vampire speed. _

I really hope my Dark Angel likes it. I need to get the guest room all made up for Master Zed. I think I will do it in a rustic motif; in the general store they had a queen bed frame made out of logs. I think it will be sturdy enough. They have a matching set with the dresser and nightstands. They also had a comforter set; it was made up of browns and creams and it had a moose pattern Well I guess it will have to work; I can get a nicer set at a later time, I just don't have enough time to do better right now. I went online after I got that all done to order some other furniture items. I also got Edwards desk, a couch, tables, and all the stuff for his study.

I also ordered Master another baby grand, I hope I did okay with it. I'm not going to tell him about buying things for him; I want to surprise him. I am just going to let him see it when it comes, fuck; I hope he doesn't get mad at me. I also got Master a car; I hope he likes it. Well Master called me; it's been two days since we last talked; I guess he just landed back in the country. He said they would be here within 24 hours and I miss him so much. I am really scared, what if he decides he doesn't want to be my Master? What if he chooses to go back to being Master Zed's submissive?

I don't know if I can deal with that. I would rather die than not be with my Edward! I guess I will know soon enough, I think I better quench my thirst, it will help me get my mind off of it. Fuck it, I am so scared!


	10. Chapter 10

***All characters are Stephanie Meyers but the plot is mine, so is Master Zed***

"Chapter 9 Recap"

Well Master called me; it's been two days since we last talked; I guess he just landed back in the country. He said they would be here within 24 hours and I miss him so much. I am really scared, what if he decides he doesn't want to be my Master? What if he chooses to go back to being Master Zed's submissive?

I don't know if I can deal with that. I would rather die than not be with my Edward! I guess I will know soon enough, I think I better quench my thirst, it will help me get my mind off of it. Fuck it, I am so scared!

Chapter 10

Edward & Master Zed's Point of View

We were on our way back to my Bella's Island and I felt like I was being torn apart; Bella is my life I love her so much I can't lose her, I won't lose her. At the same time, Master Zed is so goddam sexy, I am so drawn to him, but not in a sexual way.

I think it's because he was my master for 10 years, but when he kissed me I did kiss him back, I got so fucking hard, and I did want him to take me, what am I going to do. I am a dominant, I am no longer a submissive, but for some reason, he still can command my body.

His voice, his eyes, they are so fucking sexy, my god what am I gonna do?

"Edward my boy, I know what you are thinking pet, you will always come to me when I call, I am in your mind you will forever be my submissive. It doesn't matter if you are a dominant now, you were my submissive first, and you will always be my submissive Edward. I have released you, I've told you that. I am very drawn to you as well, Edward, I know that we can't be together any more, as you know my dear sweet boy we will finish this talk at your home, ok?"

Well, I guess I need to keep a clear mind to keep Master out of my head ! He chuckles beside me after that thought. Well as we pull up to the dock Master says to me.

"Well, Edward, this sure is a great little place you have here." I just give my sexy little grin and shake my head and whisper a small thank you. We head up to the house as I follow behind him and watch the muscles clench and unclench in that glorious ass of his. This is not going to end well at all. Shit, goddamn it, he is laughing at me again. I hate vampires that can read my mind! _Here is a thought for you, Master; I am kneeling at your feet waiting for you to tell me how to please you_

"Damn it Edward, you are going to make this worse, you know I can hardly contain myself as it is and then you start thinking that! Oh my pet, you want me to fuck you in that tight sexy ass, don't you? Have you missed me, my boy? Have you missed Master Zed's big cock in that tight little ass of yours, hmm?" _Oh fuck it's going to happen, I know it! I lay my hand against my cock and start palming my huge erection, it is getting painful_. Oh well, fuck it.

I drop to my knees behind him and get into the position he has taught me to use; on my knees, thighs apart, hands clasped behind my lower back, my head thrown back to where I am looking up at the ceiling. Master turns around and his crimson colored eyes have turned to an onyx color. Master walks back behind me and runs his long fingers through my hair, massaging my scalp; it feels so good, too.

"Edward, my pet, are you sure this is what you want? If we do this tonight my sweet boy, we can't undo it, you my answer me!"

"Yes Master, I am, I feel I need to do this I have to close this chapter in my life. Will you let me have this final scene with you? Please Sir, I have missed you so much; I should have never left you the way I did and for that, I am sorry. Master, will you forgive me? Punish me Master, for my wrong doings, for leaving you, for not telling my Bella about you, for me wanting and needing this from you now, even though I am engaged to Isabella and have already collared her before I have put my past to rest!"

"Edward my boy, yes I will give you what you ask for; do you think that once she thinks about things, maybe she might want to experiment? You are her Master, I am your mentor, there is nothing wrong with it, it is done quite often since she is your first submissive pet; it is really wise to have me there for a while and I can help you keep her feeling safe and if you all want me to join in, well hell, my pet, I am all for that as well!"

"Master Zed may I speak freely?" _He shakes his head and chuckles. "_You know, Sir, that you are one sexy ass vampire. Master, I would have no problem with you joining us; you know that I love you. I love how you feel inside me and I think it would be sexy as fuck to watch you take my Bella as well. I trust you, Sir, and I know you would never hurt her or do anything to damage our relationship, Sir!" "Now, pet, let's go to the bedroom, I have some punishment to administer to my naughty pet. Edward please go get me my duffel bag, it's down by the front door. I am going to whip you, boy."

_Oh my, can I do this? It's been so long. As I slowly walk back to the bedroom dragging the black duffel bag, I wonder if his special flogger is in here. It has about 18 six foot long silver chains with little spikes on the ends and the handle is about 12 inches long wrapped in deep brown leather with a braided loop. It was brutal looking, but since it is for a vampire; it takes something brutal to punish us. I started to get fucking hard just thinking about it_.

"Edward my pet, yes it there, now get in here _**now**_! You need to remove all your clothes, boy! I want you to lay across the bed, pet, you are such a fucking sexy boy. I have missed you I didn't know how much until I saw you today. Look at that huge thick cock you have, goddamn Edward, you are so getting fucked after your punishments. I want to feel that tight little hole of yours around my cock."

_Oh fuck I am so fucking hard!_

"Master, please, let's start; I need you" "Edward, you will get 25 for not telling your Isabella about me. Then, you will receive 50 for leaving me the way you did; that was very hurtful, boy. YOU...ARE...TO...LAY...STILL." _Holy fuck, that hurts! I forgot how bad this fucking hurts! Shit how many left? Forty-five, I think… my that's loud, holy shit…that's me screaming!_

"Master, please…I...I... can't…P...please stop, I need you Sir, Pl...please!" "There you go Edward, all done, my sweet pet. Oh fuck baby, I understand your heart is with Isabella, but Edward, I really need to fuck you baby, please may I fuck you?" "Yes, Master! Please fuck me; I need you as well, please!"

"Ok pet, you need to hold still. Please calm down just a little bit Edward; I will take care of you as I always have, my beautiful boy."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out something small and poured it in between my cheeks, allowing it to run down and coat my small tight hole, he is applying lube and putting pressure over my asshole, slowly dipping one finger in and out of it so slowly. Oh my god, I forgot how fucking good this felt! Master then added another finger and he is moving both fingers in and out very fast, rotating them, and pushing them deeper; stretching my tight hole. I can't help it; it just feels so damn good!

I start rocking my hips, moaning and then I started begging, "Master, please fuck me, I need you now, pl...ease, oh god Sir, please? I need you hard and deep, oh god, Master yes, yes Master, just like that! Oh Master, so fucking good! Oh god, I've missed you; oh yes fuck me, harder, deeper! Oh god yes, just like that!"

_Master started to fuck me very fast and oh my god, it was so fucking deep, he remembers just how I like it! I am panting so hard and my body is quivering all over as Master is pounding my fucking ass so hard. I won't make it much longer, my cock is so swollen, it's pulsing so hard, I swear my balls are going to fucking explode, they are so hard!_ "Oh god Master, I need to come. Please Sir, my dick is going to explode if you don't let me. Please Sir, p...p...pleassse?"

"COME EDWARD, NOW!"

I started shaking as I reached under me and grabbed my pulsating cock and hissed at my own touch; I was so sensitive. "Fuck me Master, harder, please." I am now stroking it so hard and fast, it feels so fucking good and all of a sudden my Bella's face appeared behind my eyelids and I yelled "I love you my sweet Bella, please forgive me," I came so fucking hard; I swore I saw spots before my eyes.

Master lowered down and kissed me between the shoulder blades and told me "It's ok that you yelled for your Bella, pet, I know you love her, but I also know you care for me as well. I've missed you Edward, so much. Please don't leave me again; I will join with you and your Bella, if you two will have me."

As he is licking down my spine, I start to quiver and fuck me, I'm getting hard again. I rolled over on my back and pulled him to my chest and started giving him small kisses against his sweet lips and tracing his lower lip, asking for more. He opened up, giving me what I ask for; we are both panting and gasping so hard. I know we can't do this again, at least not until I see my Bella. But being in Master's arms, it just feels just like home.

I've missed him so much. "Master I do love you. You helped me into this life, my life as a vampire was not an easy start. And then you took me in as your sub. I know I want you to be my mentor, Sir, I don't know how Bella will take it. Bella was a virgin before me; she was so pure and innocent, she has not had a lot of experience. Sir, I know I am her Dom and it's my choice, but at the same time, she is also my fiancée. We will talk to her and see what she says. Just know Sir, that I love you." We kissed very passionately for I don't know how long, but it seemed like hours. If we could have slept; we would have.

It just feels so right lying in his big strong arms. I have to get up now or he will fuck me or I will fuck him; he has let me do that before and oh my god, I have never been anything as tight as Master's ass…ever, even Isabella's virgin pussy wasn't as tight as his ass. Fuck I'm getting so fucking hard and I am starting to fucking leak, damn it, I gotta get out of here. I jumped up out of bed, yelled "I'm sorry" to Master as I run out the door; I need to hunt.

I was soon on the other side of the island and took down a pretty good size deer; I decided I needed to think for a little bit. I am so fucking confused, shit; I really don't know how long I'd been gone. I looked up to see Master leaning up against a big tree to my left.

"Master, I have a gift for you can I give it to you?"

"Yes, Edward, of course you can."

I got up and kneeled down in front of him, I reached in my pants pocket and got the bracelet box out and looked down at the ground. I held my hands with the palms facing up with the box laying in them.

"Edward, this is so beautiful pet, I will treasure it always."

Master bent down and rubbed his hands through my hair and kissed me chastely on the corner of my lips

"Will you hook it for me Edward, and just so you know I loved it when you fucked me to so many years ago, my pet. Edward, would you like to fuck your Master again? I would love to feel that huge cock of yours in my ass at least one more time, my love."

I took a deep breath, even though I didn't need to, reached up and started to unbutton his jeans; looking up at him from under my lashes giving him my sexiest grin that I could muster up as I pushed his jeans slowly down his legs. There, before my eyes, was the most glorious cock, well, besides my own that is. It has an apadravya piercing; which feels amazing as he takes my ass. I take a very slow lick up the bottom side along the vein that runs up it. As I reach the top, I take a few quick licks along his piercing and he just quivers.

I swirl my tongue around the head and take the head into my mouth and suck lightly on the head and very rapidly I dropped down and took the whole thing in to my mouth, deep throating him and swallowing a few times, I slow down and start moving up and down; very slowly swirling my tongue as I reach the head.

"Oh god Edward, I had forgotten how talented that mouth of yours was! Oh yes pet, just like that it feels so good! You are making me so fucking hot Edward!" I removed my mouth from his cock and started sucking on his balls; they were getting so hard. I slowly moved behind him and leaned in; taking my hands and spreading his checks apart and slowly licked his tight hole and slightly pushed my tongue in and moved it around.

Master is moaning so much, telling me how good I am and how good I am making him feel. I reached into Master's jeans that are lying right at his feet and grabbed the lube from the front pocket and I poured some in my hand. I then started to rub my fingers over his tight hole, applying pressure and then slowly started to dip my finger inside, moving it all around. I added a second and then a third; because my cock is so large. I would never want to hurt Master.

Master is moaning so much and bucking his hips and I have not even entered him yet! His moaning was exciting me so much that I started to groan along with him. I rose to my feet, still fucking him with my fingers. I took my other hand and unbuttoned my pants and kicked them off with my feet. I removed my fingers from his ass and he whimpered

"It's ok Master, give me a second." I kissed his back right between his shoulder blades, as he had done with me, and stroked my cock a few times to lube it up and placed it right at his entrance. "I love you Master" I said as I slid inside. We both hissed; it felt so fucking good and I went deeper than I had before.

It felt so fucking good, so I started moving, quickly rotating my hips. "Fuck Edward! Oh my fuccccking god, please baby, fuck me faster, you feel so good in me, my sweet boy, my ass is yours and only yours EDWARD! FUCK ME, POUND ME HARD BOY! OH GOD EDWARD…I'm gonna come boy, stop and get around here and drink from me!"

I gave Master a few more hard pumps and pulled out and went to his front and dropped down and took him in my mouth, deep throating him as I swallowed against him. He came in several hot streams down my throat.

"Edward, oh god, yes boy; yes pump your cock boy; come with me Edward, now!" I pumped my hand 4 times and I came fucking hard all over the ground. I rose to my feet and kissed him deeply; thanking him for that reward.

We spent the next few months talking and catching up on everything that we missed out on in each other's life over the past 90 years. We had sex a few more times but decided that we should stop. I tried to call my Bella a few times, but I could not get a hold of her, she changed her phone number.

It had been about 4 months since Bella left; I was really starting to get scared, then my Bella called. She was in Forks; she was such a stupid girl sometimes. If I was there, I would punish her for that stupidity. She needed money, so I wired her $150,000. Bella told me she wanted to meet Master Zed and that she still loved me. I was so excited, Master Zed and I are going to meet Bella. She bought a home in Martin City, Montana. I told Master Zed that Bella wanted to meet him, so we flew from Brazil the next day. My Bella still loves me!


	11. Chapter 11

***All characters belong to Stephanie Meyers But the plot is mine as well as Master Zed & Jesse ***

"Chapter 10 Recap"

It had been about 4 months since Bella left; I was really starting to get scared, then my Bella called. She was in Forks; she was such a stupid girl sometimes. If I was there, I would punish her for that stupidity. She needed money, so I wired her $150,000. Bella told me she wanted to meet Master Zed and that she still loved me. I was so excited, Master Zed and I are going to meet Bella. She bought a home in Martin City, Montana. I told Master Zed that Bella wanted to meet him, so we flew from Brazil the next day. My Bella still loves me!

Chapter11

EPOV

We finally made it to Martin City, Montana. Now to find my Bella;

I rolled down my window and smelled really deep. I got faint whiffs of her, so I headed northwest it seems to be getting a bit stronger. Then, all of a sudden, I smelled such a sweet smell; my Bella, she is close, so close. We went around the next corner and I looked to my right; there was a house. It was really large and her smell was all over the area, so this had to be it. I pulled in the drive and Master asked me if I was ready, of course I am ready she is my mate, she is my everything.

In the driveway there was a Ford Mustang and it was fucking hot too, a Mach 1 1969 if I am not mistaken. What the fuck, what the hell do I smell? It is a male, a human male at that. Has Isabella been feeding on humans? What has my lies caused her to do.

I ran up to the door and started knocking like crazy. There were heavy footsteps approaching the door slowly. "Hello, may I help you"

Well, who the hell is this fucking smiling ape? I wonder if I am at the wrong house, no, I can't be, I smell her too strongly "Hello, my name is Edward Cullen, may I speak with Isabella?"

"Sure dude; let me holler for her; hey Bella, someone's at the door for you! She'll be down in a second; would you like to come in?" This ape steps away from the door, broadening his stance, welcoming me in to my fiancé's home, who the hell does he think he is? He's fucking smiling at me. I am starting to feel my demon; he is about ready to bust out, I swear if he does one more thing to annoy me, I am going to rip his fucking heart out.

Master Zed stepped in behind me and leaned in close; whispering in to my ear, "Edward, calm the fuck down boy, let's find out who this... what was it you called him? Oh yes, fucking ape, if you let that demon out, do you really think you can make things right with your Bella?" Then Master Zed said to him, "Hello there, I am Zed and you are…" Fucking ape starts getting scared, I can feel the fear rolling off him but the stupid ass tries to act all tough and says,

"I'm Jesse, Bella's neighbor, what's it to you?" The ape is flexing his muscles, trying to scare off two fucking vampires; what a dumb fuck. _He is so fucking_ _stupid_ I screamed to Master. "Well Jesse, let me tell you who I am boy, I am Edward's very dear friend and we are wondering why the fuck you are in his fiancé's house? Would you mind telling us that instead of puffing up like a fucking marshmallow?"

This Jesse guy keeps looking toward the stairs and then back at us like we are going to hurt Bella! "I am Bella's neighbor and friend and I won't let you hurt her; I don't care if you are her fiancé or a vampire, you won't hurt her anymore. I will do all I can to protect her, I may not be strong enough to hurt you and you two may kill me, but Bella's my friend. I will do whatever I can do to protect her from you."

Well fuck me; this guy has balls of steel! "Dude, your eyes are all black!" I let out a fierce growl and started to lunge at him then Bella was in between us in a second, fucking growling and snarling at me.

Fuck that was hot, but what the fuck? "Isabella, I've missed you" I said while dropping to my knees at her feet. She started to calm down, but she was still growling at me. "Isabella, I'm sorry I won't hurt your friend, really, I promise! Looking up to Jesse, I say, "I'm really sorry; I won't hurt you!" I decided to see what would happen, so I leaned in toward her, rubbing my forehead on her upper thigh. I couldn't believe it but she put her hand on the top of my head, rubbing her fingers through my hair; looking up at her from under my lashes, I say,

"My Bella, I've missed you so much, love, can we please be alone for a while and then we can introduce each other to our friends. Is that okay my love?" She looked over at Master Zed and I swear her eyes about popped out and then she shook her head to try and clear it and then looked at me dead in the eye and said "No, Edward, we will do that now. Jesse, this is my friend, Edward Cullen, Edward, this is my neighbor and lifesaver, Jesse Wallis. He has been helping me with all my home repairs, since you were not here."

She is breaking my fucking heart; I looked up from her; I was running my fingers through my hair just pulling at it and I was shaking. My eyes were burning with venom, I was trying to talk to her, but I couldn't find the words; I just kept opening and shutting my mouth, I probably looked like a fucking fish. Master Zed stepped forward, placed one hand on my shoulder and squeezed it, taking his other hand out to shake her hand "Hello Isabella, My name is Zed Garcia, Edward has told me so much about you, dear. I am so glad to meet you, he sure has missed you; he has not quite been himself." My Bella was frozen, just staring at Master. She shook her head again and glanced down at me then turned and looked at her friend, Jesse.

"Hey Jess, I think it would be best if you left for now, ok?" He just starred at her, trying to read her eyes and he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her waist and told her "Bella, if you want me to stay, I'm not afraid of these two, really." I just looked up at him from where I was kneeling by her.

"Oh Jess, come on you big oaf, you know what I am; they aren't going to hurt me! The only thing that he has ever done to me was broke my heart when he lied to me, that's all! I will be ok, really." She then kissed him on the cheek; it felt like my whole life just shattered when she kissed him. Master stroked the back of my neck and gave my shoulder a tight squeeze to let me know he was still there for me. That big fucking ape then kissed her check back, hugged her harder and glared at me and Master and then walked out the door. As he walked, he walked into my shoulder on purpose; I guess trying to knock me over, but he landed on his ass instead, stupid ape.

I slowly rose to my feet, still running my hands in my hair. I cocked my head to the side to look at her and she motioned me to follow her and said for Master Zed to follow as well.

We followed her and I still didn't feel like this was going to end well. "Edward, this is my sitting room, this a free space for everyone, but do remember that this is my house until I say otherwise. Zed, is that what you said your name was? This has a lot to do with me and Edward but you are a big part, granted it's not your fault, but maybe you can fucking help me to understand why the man I loved with all my fucking heart, gave my virginity to, agreed to marry kept these things from me."

Isabella sat down on the couch; I decided that I would kneel on the floor by her legs and I placed my head on her thigh. I was really shocked she let me stay there and lay her hand on my head and started massaging my scalp. I will admit, I started to purr; Master chuckled at me and my Bella rubbed her thighs together. I took a deep breathed realized that she was getting very aroused, she smelled so good. I slowly moved my head closer to nuzzle her thighs and she gripped my head and pulled it fucking hard to keep it where it was. I stuck out my lip and pouted; Master just shook his head and chuckled at me. Master just stared at Bella and then he started to speak,

"Is it all right if I call you Bella, dear?" "Yes Zed, please call me Bella." "Ok then Bella, I agree with you; the way Edward handled this was very wrong. I am Edward's Master; he will always be my submissive, but he can still be your Dominant. If you do choose to remain Edward's sub, I would like to be a mentor to both of you. I would also like you to know a few things; Edward was punished severely for this by myself and I also took him for my pleasure, not his own. I will now tell you the story of how I met my sweet boy, Edward. He was about 2 months old and he had ran away from Carlisle & Esme, he was very confused; he wanted human blood and they made him feel guilty for that because they wanted him to be a vegetarian vampire like he is now. I know Bella that you know how hard that is; you are not that old. How you have not fed on that sweet smelling Jesse, I do not know. I also wanted to inform you of some basic rules that vampires have to adhere by; we are not supposed to let humans know about us and since Jesse knew what we were, I would like to discuss these things later, if that is ok with you."

Looking down at the ground with venom filled eyes, she whispered, "Yes sir." Master has a way with submissives; I mean he brought me to my knees before him yet again. Master started talking to my girl again and she listened as she stared at the rug while massaging my scalp. "Now Bella, when I found Edward, he was a very crazed newborn, he was killing humans like crazy. But, there was something about my pet; I was drawn to him, Bella, I still am. There is something about him; I don't know maybe it's a gift; who knows. Edward needed a lot of guidance, he did feed on humans with me for the time we were together but he seemed to need me to control him and dominate him.

So, since I am a strict Master, I took him under my wing and he became my submissive. It was not sexual at first, but after time, we did become attracted in that way to each other as well. After we were sexually together for a couple of years, Edward became very restless and distant from me. I returned from hunting one day and my beautiful sweet pet was gone; he only left a note. He told me how sorry he was, but that he was very confused; he didn't feel gay.

Since he was transformed in 1918, the only term that was ever used was the term gay. However, he also craved the sweetness of a woman's body. He did not stay and ask questions about what was going on and if he had I would have explained to him that people can enjoy both sexes and it does not hurt anything. Now, since you are a vampire, you know that we love and feel very passionately and once that happens, we can't change it, dear. That's why even though you are so angry with our boy here; you two are drawn like magnets. Are you following me so far, dear?"

"Yes sir."

"Now I still am very drawn to him, just like he is to me, but, please understand, sweet one, that he loves you more than his own existence. I do realize that you two have a lot to discuss, but I need to ask you to think on one little thing okay? I, Bella, can read minds too, that is my gift. I am sorry, I should have told you in the beginning, but I really needed to hear your mind; I needed to know how you felt about me and I can tell you see me in your thoughts as one sexy ass beast.

Now, little one, don't get embarrassed, I think you are one sexy looking she-devil, so we are on the same page. What I was saying? Oh yes, I would like you to talk to Edward and see if you guys can work things out together and then discuss allowing me to join your family. Little one, I would love to be Master to both of you, ok? Can you do that?" My poor Bella, she is thinking so hard, finally she looked up and said, "Zed, Sir, I thought Edward was a dominant."

"Oh, little one, Edward is a switch; he craves both. I will be very honest with you, I do love Edward very much and I have missed him, I have not seen him for over ninety years, my dear, and I am also very fond of you; I have seen you in Edward's mind. I find you very sexy and I would love to command that fuck-hot body of yours little one, so please think very hard on allowing me into this special little family of yours. Is that okay, little one?" Master Zed stood and bent over my Bella and kissed her on the forehead and she gasped and then he squatted down in front of me and ran his fingers down my cheek. I leaned into his touch and he bent in and kissed me on the lips softly and said, "Edward, you talk to this Angel of yours and fix this mess you created, or I will have to punish you again, boy; do you understand me?" All I could do was look into his crimson eyes and say, "Yes Master, your boy will do as you say."


	12. Chapter 12

_***All characters belong to Stephanie Meyers, but the plot is mine and some of the new characters are mine too, like Master Zed***_

"_Chapter 11 recap"_

_Master Zed stood and bent over my Bella and kissed her on the forehead and she gasped when he squatted down in front of me and ran his fingers down my cheek. I leaned into his touch and he bent in and kissed me on the lips softly and said, "Edward, you talk to this Angel of yours and fix this mess you created, or I will have to punish you again, boy; do you understand me?" All I could do was look into his crimson eyes and say, "Yes Master, your boy will do as you say."_

"_Chapter 12"_

"Edward, what the fuck? Just what the fuck? He took you, that means you fucked him, didn't you? I don't understand; I thought you loved me Edward. I thought you would never leave me. I don't understand at all, how could you do this to me? Edward, I loved you, I gave you everything I had to give and you are throwing it away like you don't care."

I just sat there kneeling at her feet, shaking my head saying no; over and over again. "Bella, no baby, god no; I love you so much that I would never throw you away, love. You are the world to me; I don't know how to explain it, Bella. When I kept trying to call you, baby, you changed the number. I couldn't talk to you, fuck, baby, I shut down. I didn't feed for close to two months baby; I was so weak. I didn't know what to do; I couldn't get a hold of you. Oh baby, I wanted you so bad. But I couldn't have you; I didn't know where you were. So, I called Zed, I needed advice on what to do baby. I fucked up so bad and I know I should have told you, love. Well, Zed was close to the island and he was able to come and help me. We talked a lot and he explained why I was so wrong. I was punished for it Bella; he took his flogger to me and that shit hurt, baby."

I just sat there looking in to his eyes; I didn't see anything but love for me in them. "Edward, what do you expect me to do, just forget that you fucked somebody in the last few months while I was gone and a fucking man at that? How is that supposed to make me feel better, Edward, huh? How in the world, I don't have an idea of what to think right now. All I want to do is rip you to pieces! I was going to forgive you for not telling me, but I don't know if I can forgive this Edward. I need time to think; I need to clear everything up in my mind. You can stay here, I don't care. I made you a study and a music room up on the third floor, just stay up there, because right now I don't want to see you. I am going to go talk to my friend, Jesse, please don't follow me or listen in, Edward. But, do know that I love you very much."

"Oh my god, please Bella, don't leave me. We can work this out, we can find some way to make things right with us, can't we baby, please? Baby, do you know what a switch is? It means I like to dominate and I also like to submit; I like both baby. I can give everything up for you, really I can. I will do whatever I have to do in order to keep you."

"Let me go for a while Edward; I need to think, I will be back later."

I ran out the door, heading over to Jesse's house. I needed to talk to my friend after all that just happened. I just walked into the garage, where he was working on his car. "Bella, baby what's wrong? What did they do to you; are you ok?" "Yeah, I'm ok; I just needed space to think. I am having a hard time understanding what is happening. I mean, how could Edward not tell me the truth about his past? I never knew he had been with a man, I mean shit Jesse, would he rather be with him than me? He told me I was his true mate, but now I am so confused."

"Bella baby, I don't know what to tell you sweetie. It looks like he loves you and that other one, Zed I believe his name was, he appears to love Edward. Now, I will say I don't understand this D/s life you live, but there is a lot of love; even I can see that and Edward looks tortured. Now I do know a little bit about being attracted to another man, because I am a bisexual man. I find both Edward and Zed very sexy Bella, but I also find you just as desirable. Bella, I don't know them personally, but I do know that you love him, from what you have told me before and I want to let you know that a person can love more than just one person at a time. I'm not saying it is right, but is something to think about, ok?"

"Jesse, I understand all that, but I want Edward for myself; I don't want to share. But, at the same time, I am not sure if I do, is that wrong? I just don't know; I find Zed very attractive, but I don't think I could share Edward. I really don't. Jesse, will you go for a ride with me? I feel like I need to be away from him, but I don't want to be alone."

"Bella, I will go anywhere with you baby; you are my best friend. Where are we going? There is a place I want to show you, if you will go with me."

"Ok, let's go. Can we take your Harley, Jesse?" We got out on the highway; I wrapped my arms around his waist and held on tight. I find Jesse very attractive, but could I ever sleep with or even kiss anyone other than Edward? I just don't know; I am so confused. Jesse just turned down a dirt road and drove to the end and we stopped. He said, "Bella baby, we have to walk now for a little bit, ok?" I just shook my head; I didn't want to talk, we turned the corner and there was the most beautiful waterfall I had ever seen.

"Oh my god Jess, that is amazing." All of a sudden, I got a terrible feeling that maybe I shouldn't have done this. I am getting thirsty, oh god, I don't want to hurt Jesse. God I'm so stupid; I'm still only 4 months old. Just then, Jesse turned around and leaned into my chest and he kissed me.

"Bella, you are such a beautiful woman, please Bella, let me make you feel better and make you forget about Edward for a while, ok baby?"

All of a sudden I heard a loud and feral growl; I knew it was Edward, so I just turned around and looked at him. I closed my eyes and shook my head and I mouthed, _I love you only you; don't 'hurt him, please_. I took off running back home.


	13. Chapter 13

*** All characters belong to Stephanie Meyers, but the plot is mine, as well as Master Zed & Jesse***

"Chapter 12 Recap"

"_Bella, you are such a beautiful woman, please Bella, let me make you feel better and make you forget about Edward for a while, ok baby?"_

_All of a sudden__,__ I heard a loud and feral growl; I knew it was Edward, so I just turned around and looked at him. I closed my eyes and shook my head and I mouthed, __'__I love you__,__ only you; don't hurt him, please.__'__ I took off running back home._

Chapter 13

"What and the fuck do you think you are doing; kissing my Bella? Jesse, my boy, you obviously know what I am, so you know that I can kill you very quickly with no remorse about your pathetic little life. I hope you also know this; a pathetic little human, such as yourself, should be kissing my feet right now. Right before I made my presence known, Bella was about to rip out your throat, boy; she was hungry. Now you need to know this Jesse, that's your name right? We have rules for our kind and now that you know about us; your life is in constant danger."

This kid is unfucking real; he just threw a punch at me. I side stepped him and he fell face first.

"You are such a stupid, pathetic human; as if you could hurt me, I am the world's best predator. My speed is so fast and I am stronger than you could even imagine." At that comment, I turned and pushed the tree that was right behind me down.

" Edward, you must understand something, ok? I do love Bella, but only as a friend, that is all. I know that I overstepped my friendship, but she is a very sexy woman."

"Jesse that is where you are wrong boy, Bella is one dam sexy vampire and my fucking mate, do you fucking understand that boy?"

" Yeah I know that Edward, but do you understand what your lies have done to her as a human, or vampire? That special little lady is so confused, hurt, and totally despondent that she was trying to kill herself the day I first met her. Do you know something else you conceited, monster, secret keeping fucking sexy ass male, vampire, submissive, dominant, freak? I wish she had bit me. Yeah I know it would fucking burn like I was in a fire, but after 3 days I could fucking kill you for hurting her and maybe, just maybe, she could fall in love with me."

I just stood there, staring at this boy while shaking my head at him. All the things he said about me were true; I really was a monster. I didn't deserve her at all if she tried to kill herself. I shook my head at him, saying she can't kill herself; it isn't possible. The only way we can be killed is by another vampire or a werewolf ripping us apart and burning our bodies. When he said that he wanted her to fall in love with him I let out the most uncontrollable sob and dropped to my knees shaking and screaming over and over. _What have I done? My god, what have I done? _

"See Edward, I know, that's what she told me after I ran at her with a hose to douse the fire she was just about to step into right after she moved in here. That's when she told me she was a vampire; I grabbed a hold of her to pull her away and she felt like stone and was so cold and so heavy. It was odd, because she weighs what, 100 pounds, or at least she used to. So, she tried to talk to me, but that didn't go so well either; because I guess she was hungry and she growled at me. I looked into her eyes and they were black. Bella crouched down and I guess she let out a hiss as she rolled back her lips. I saw her fangs, and then, all of sudden; she stood, shook her head and took off running.

She came back about 5 hours later, I was in my yard, she came up behind me and said she was so sorry and she promised she wouldn't hurt me. Bella told me she was a newborn vampire and she was about four and a half months old. She then proceeded to tell me about you and what has happened to her. She also said she was a vegetarian vampire and only fed on the blood of animals. So, yeah, fuck you Cullen! I do know how to kill a vampire, so watch your fucking ass!"

_I could hear his thoughts after his little speech, they were surprising._

_I couldn't believe this vampire or her mate as he called himself. He was on the ground on his knees pulling at his hair and rocking back and forth; whispering 'why...why… what have I done? Oh god, let me fix this please.' How do I help him; he looks terrible. I tried to talk to him, but that seemed to make it worse._

"Edward, bud, are you alright? How can I help you? She is getting better you know; she is just confused. Edward, do you want me to get her for you? Will that help at all?"

_That didn't even help; he looked to be in so much pain. I don't even like him, but I can't leave him like this so, I'll try one more time to get him to respond to me._

"Edward, hey, do you want me to get Bella? Edward, I am going to get into your coat pocket, ok? Please don't attack me bud; I am trying to help you. I need your phone. Ok, there it is, I will call her. It will be ok Edward."

"Bella, is that you? _**Yes Jesse**__**,**__** it's me.**_Bella, there is something wrong with Edward. I was talking to him and now he is on the ground pulling at his hair and rocking back and forth. He won't respond to me when I try to talk him; hell, I went into his coat, got his phone and he didn't even notice. _**Oh god**__**,**__** Jesse**__**,**__** tell him I'm on my way**__**.**__** I will be there in a few minutes**__**,**__** ok**__**?**____**P**__**lease don't leave him**__**,**____**please!**___Ok Bella, I won't see you a few."

A few minutes Bella arrived and I could tell she was deep in thought, I wonder what she was thinking?

(Bella's thoughts)

_Oh my god, I should have never left him there. As I ran through the clearing, there was my Edward. He was down on his knees, like a submissive. Oh god, no, I can't do this. Maybe I should call Zed; no, fuck that, I can do this if he needs me to be the dominant one right now I will! I will be his domme until he comes back around._

"Ok Jesse, you need to go; I don't want you here right now. I don't want you to get hurt, ok? I can deal with this and I don't need anyone here, ok, promise me! Do not send Zed, ok? I don't want anyone to see me and Edward this way. I'm sorry I got you into this, Jake; I'm so sorry. I will call you later. "

"Ok Bella baby, I won't, I promise! But baby, I'm Jesse not Jake; who is Jake? Bella, fuck Bella, are you ok?"

_She just kind of stared at me with glossy eyes and in a daze. Do all vampires just shut down like this? All of a sudden, she just came to; it was some crazy fucking shit, I shit you not!_

"Jesse, Jake was a very dear, dear friend of mine. He tried to save my life after I was bitten and he was killed protecting me, so basically I killed him. He was like my brother, but Jake was a werewolf, well actually a shape shifter. They protected the humans from vampires. The Cullen's had a treaty with them and the wolves left them alone because they only feed on animals but when I was turned, I was a newborn and they assumed I would kill humans but I have never had human blood to this day. It is hard sometimes, but I haven't failed yet. Well, Sam, the leader of the pack, told Jake to take me to him; stating that I needed to be killed. Well, Jake would not do it; he protected me and ran, carrying me to Edward. After handing me over to Edward, he went and turned around so he could shift into his wolf form. Sam had already made it to us and he lunged at Jake and ripped his throat out. Edward got me to safety. After I awoke and found out what happened, I went and found Sam. I killed him the same way he killed Jacob, my sun, my best friend in the whole world. Now the pack wants me dead, so we stay away from our home now. Don't get me wrong Jesse; I love you too, but only as a friend. You remind me of Jake in a lot of ways; he was very protective of me too, so thank you and I'm sorry."

I leaned in to give her a hug and she looked at me dead in the eye and she just shook her head no saying now was not the time fuck me her eyes were black as night. "Sorry Bella, I will go I will keep my promise. Call me if you need anything." She just nodded her head and I turned and climbed on my Harley and it roared as I left.

Bella POV

_God, I hope I can do this and not make it worse. I sucked in a deep breath, even though I didn't need it and stalked over to Edward; walking very stiffly. I was trying to look confident but, I felt everything but. I talked as strongly as I could and tipped his chin up to look at me; oh my god, I have broken him._

"Edward, you need to stop this, now! Edward, stop this now I said! I am here to take care of you, my sweet angel."

He just blinks at me; he looks so broken, my god can I do this? I hope I can. I don't want to hurt him anymore. I can let this all go, but I won't let Zed join us. I will be what my Edward needs; I will make it happen, no matter what.

"Can you tell me what's wrong?" He just stared at me, "Edward, tell me what's wrong, you can speak! He swallowed deeply and took a deep breath, "My Bella."

"No Edward; I am Mistress Isabella to you now!"

"Mistress Isabella? I don't understand what is going on right now, can you please tell me? Maybe after that, we can talk about it."

"Well, I have made some decisions; I made the last one was when I was called back here by Jesse after you shut down. I will start by saying one thing first, ok?"

"_**Yes**__**,**__** my Mistress**__**.**_"

"Ok, I need you to not speak until I am finished, ok Sweet Angel? You may answer."

"_**Yes**__**,**__** My Mistress**__**.**__**"**_

"I will not allow Zed into our relationship, at all. He can be a friend, but that is all; he can't live with us, but again he can only be a friend, never a lover! Do you understand that Edward? You may answer."

"_**Yes**__**,**__** My Mistress**__**.**__**" **_

"If anything more than that becomes of it, we are over completely; I am not going to sit by while my mate, Edward, sleeps with another man! I can't deal with that. Do you understand that? You may answer."

"_**YES**__**,**__** MY MISTRESS**__**!**__**"**_

"I love you with my whole heart, Edward; you are my heart, my soul, my world. You are my reason for existing; I cannot and I will not live in a world where you do not exist by my side as my mate. You are my soul mate; I will never want another, my love. Sweet Angel, if you need a Domme, I can, and I will be your Mistress. I do, however, hope that at some times you can still be my Dom; I need that as well. I won't ask that of you for a while as this change of control will take some time to get used to. Do you understand, my Sweet Angel? You may answer."

"_**YES**__**,**__** MY MISTRESS**__**!**__**"**_

"Now Edward, I would love to still wear my collar, since I feel it is my connection to you, my love. Will that make it hard for you to accept me as both the one in control and the one who submits? You may answer."

"_**No my Mistress**__**,**__** it would be an honor for you to continue wear my collar**__**.**__** I feel it is my link to you as well**__**,**__** my love."**_

"Ok, my Sweet Angel, lower you head baby. Will you please accept the collar I have gotten for you, as it is a sign that I have your full trust and that you have submitted yourself to me. You may answer me, my Sweet Angel."

"_**Yes my Mistress**__**,**__** it would be **__**an**__** honor to be your submissive!"**_

_Holy shit, what have I done? My god, can I be Edward's Domme? Can I be what he needs? Oh god I hope so. But, my goodness, the feeling of having him at my feet; giving me full power over his life over his body, I feel like I could jump up and down screaming and clapping my hands, just like Alice does._

"Ok, my Sweet Angel."

I bent down and locked his black leather collar on and kissed the back of it.

"Get on all fours and allow your Mistress to take what is hers."

_Help me; please let me be able to do this. I reached around and pulled my backpack off and reached in and pulled out the strap on cock that I had bought. I removed my jeans and pulled it up and lubed up both cocks; there was one that slid into my pussy and the one that I would use on him._

"Sweet Angel, remove your clothes so your Mistress can fuck your ass, since you like that. Do you understand, Edward, I am going to fuck your sweet little ass? You may answer."

"_**Oh my god Mistress**__**; **__**that would make me so happy**__**;**__** I love you**__**.**__** I know you would only do what is best for me. Please Mistress**__**,**__** fuck my ass hard**__**;**__** take what is yours."**_

_Oh god, look at him, he removed his clothes and he is getting on all fours before me. Although, he is shaking and taking deep breaths; almost to the point of panting and his glorious cock was so hard, it was even leaking. I dropped to my knees behind him and started to rub his back a bit and I asked him._

"Edward, I need to ask you something. I don't want to hurt you, Angel, what do I need to do to get you ready for me?"

"_**Mistress**__**,**__** you need to put plenty of lube on your cock and make sure to lube my ass good by putting your fingers into my ass**__**, starting with one and working until you have three in there, so I am stretched out so I can handle that large cock you bought,**__** Mistress**__**; **__**is the one inside you that large?" **_

"Yes angel, I wanted it to be about your size, but I think it is a bit bigger."

"_**Ok**__**,**__** then Mistress**__**,**__** after everything is **__**well lubed,**__** then slowly ease in. **__**Once**__** I have adjusted to the size a bit**__**,**__** then you can take my ass however hard you want**__**.**__** Mistress**__**,**__** please, fuck my ass. Mistress**__**,**__** I have one question before**__** you begin,**__** is that ok? **_

"Yes my Angel."

"_**Mistress**__**,**__** will your boy be able to come when needed and will **__**he**__** be able move, speak or make any sounds when you fuck **__**him**__** hard**__**?**__**"**_

While Edward is talking to me, I begin prepping his ass and oh my god this is different. I like this; it is a very erotic thing to do. He is quivering a bit and kind of breathless when he is talking to me.

"Yes, My Sweet Angel, Your Mistress wants to hear your moans and whimpers and feel you quiver under her hands, but you may not cum."

I slowly started to push my hips toward his glorious ass. When my hips hit his ass, I stopped to rub his lower back, because he is shaking and whimpering so bad. I reached down and grabbed his huge and pulsing erection, stroked it a few times; he started to moan a little and then started to buck his hips back against me.

"Edward, My Sweet Angel, are you ready for me to fuck your ass hard and fast? For Your Mistress to take you like the whore that you are?"

God, I can't believe I just said that.

"_**Yes**__**,**__** My M**__**.**__**..**__**M…m…mistress.**__**"**_

_**Oh my god, I can't believe that Bella is doing this. But, oh my god, she will make an amazing dome, I love her so much, but she is killing me here. This feels so fucking good; I have never had anything this big in my ass before, not even Master Zed was this big. **_

"_**Mistress**__**,**__** god**__**,**__** that feels so good**__**!**__** Oh my god**__**,**__** fuck me **__**harder**__** Mistress. Mistress**__**,**__** may your boy touch his cock**__**,**__** please**__**,**__** may I. I...I**__**.**__**.. **__**n**__**eed to **__**c**__**...**__**cum**__**!"**_

"No angel, you are not allowed to touch my cock!"

I then reached down and hit the button and turned on the vibration part of the cock inside of him.

"_**I'm sorry Mistress**__**,**__** but you feel so good**__**.**____**You**__** are making me so full Mistress**__** and**__** so fucking good**__**!**__** OH MYFUCKING GOD! Bella**__**,**__** please love**__**,**__** I need to touch my cock**__**;**__** I have **__**to,**__** oh g...god baby**__**,**__** that feels so fucking good**__**!**__** I am gonna come baby**__**;**__** I **__**can't**__** stop it**__**!**__** OOOHHHH God**__**;**__** MOTHERFUCKER**__**,**__** AAAAHHH**__**! **__**I love you**__**,**__** my sweet Bella."**_

_Oh my god, that was so fucking awesome! My big fake cock slid in and out of his ass while he stroked his cock and my fucking pussy is getting so fucking excited. The vibrations are causing the ridges on the end of the dildo to hit my g-spot and the leather from the harness holding the dildos was rubbing my clit. I had the most amazing orgasm; my legs were shaking so much that I slid out of Edward to sit back on my heels; Edward hissed._

"My Sweet Angel, are you ok? Did I hurt you, love? You may answer, love."

"_**No Mistress**__**,**__** I'm fine just a bit tender**__**,**__** I guess**__**,**__** but**__** I'm**__** good. Mistress**__**,**__** may I kiss you**__**,**__** please**__**?**__**"**_

"Yes Angel, you may kiss me."

Edward turned around, looking deep into my eyes and I knew he was asking if he could speak freely.

"Yes Edward, you may talk to me as an equal, but do know that you have a punishment coming. You knew you were not supposed to rub your cock until you came. You also called me Bella and while I understand why you did it, if this is going to work, we must keep within the limits. Isn't that the way it supposed to be?"

"_**Yes My Mistress**__**,**__** I understand. You are also right about keeping the limits and I will accept **__**whatever**__** punishment you find necessary to bestow **__**upon**__** me. Now**__**,**__** My Sweet Mistress**__**,**__** Isabella**__**,**__** I want to ravage you and explore that wonderful mouth of yours**__**,**__** if it **__**pleases**__** you."**_

"Yes Edward, please, it pleases me so much!"

He took my mouth with so much love, so much passion and need; it was so full of hunger, want, and need. He slowly licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance; I opened for him and he started stroking my tongue with his own. His tongue traced over my fangs as I moaned in to his mouth and I deepened the kiss. We kissed like that for what seemed like forever, but I was the Domme here, I needed to take back control if this was going to work.

"Edward, it's time to go home. Go into our bedroom, in the back of my closet's ceiling, there is a door to the attic, open it and go in my playroom and wait in your waiting position. It is time for your punishment! We will talk after that, okay my love?"

_**Oh my god**__**,**__** she is using my words**__**.**____**They're**__** so fucking cute coming out of her sweet little mouth**__**.**__** But my Bella is going to punish me**__**;**__** I wonder what she will be doing**__**.**____**Oh**__** my god**__**,**__** she has a playroom**__**.**__** I bet she made it for me to use on her**__** as well,**__** god I love her.**_

"Edward, I said get your fucking ass home now, boy! Stop procrastinating; you know you deserve this, I said NOW boy!"

"_**Yes My Mistress, **__**Your**__** boy understands**__**.**____**He**__** will take whatever punishment you give him with pride**__**,**__** knowing it will please you**__**,**__** Mistress."**_


	14. Chapter 14

***All characters belong to Stephanie Meyers, but the plot is mine, so are Master Zed and Jesse, the sexy beasts that they are! ***

"Chapter13 Recap"

_**Oh my god**__**,**__** she is using my words**__**,**__** they're so fucking cute coming out of her sweet little mouth**__**.**__** But my Bella is going to punish me; I wonder what she will be doing and oh my god**__**,**__** she has a playroom too. I bet she made it for me to use on her; god I love her.**_

"_EDWARD__,__ I SAID GET YOUR FUCKING ASS HOME NOW BOY! STOP PROCRASTINATING; YOU KNOW YOU DESERVE THIS__,__ NOW! I SAID NOW BOY!"_

"_**Yes My Mistress, Your boy understands**__**,**__** he will take whatever punishment you give him with pride**__**,**__** knowing it will please you**__**,**__** Mistress."**_

_**Chapter 14**_

"The Playroom"

We got to the house about the same time; he headed to the closet and reached up to pull the door down, it fell open, lowering the stairs. He then reached out, taking a deep breath while grabbing the hand rail and climbing up very slowly.

I went over to my armoire and pulled out the outfit I had ordered, _hmmmm__,__ this was the sub outfit I bought. I should be able to use part of it; the bustier__,__ yes__,__ that could be used; the thong, the garter and thigh highs, I can also use, but I need a skirt__.__ Aha, I pulled out my short__,__ black leather skirt. I bent down and picked up a pair of black 4 inch high Jimmy Choo peep toe heels; they were so fucking hot! I am going to look so fucking irresistible!_ I went to the bathroom and pulled my hair up into a very tight pony tail on top of my head. I gave myself smoky eyes, which made my crimson color eyes more of a deep burgundy. I also added a bit of blush and some cherry red lipstick. I stood looking in the mirror; _wow__,__ I look really fucking hot tonight._

**EPOV**

_Wow__,__ I mean__,__ wow__,__ I can't believe she is going to do this for me. When she came and found me by the falls I was so out of it and she told me she would be my Domme and that Master Zed could not be with us, I didn't know what to think__.__ I mean, I know that I really care for him__,__ but I don't love him__.__ I do regret sleeping with him on the island__,__ but god__,__ it was so good. But now I have to focus on my Bella, no__,__ that's not right; Mistress Isabella__.__ God that sounds so fucking hot. When my Mistress took me in the ass, that shit it fucking hurt! The fucking cock she used was even bigger than me and I am pretty fucking big. However, after a few strokes__,__ it felt better, then she turned on the vibration and oh my fucking god, I couldn't help myself! I reached down and gripped my cock and started__pumping it hard until I exploded; cumming so fucking hard. You cannot even fucking imagine the feelings I felt having My Bella fuck me. She is everything I need; my lover, my fiancé, my Domme and even my submissive! She is willing to strap on a cock and fuck my ass as well, who would have thought? Now my Bella is going to punish me; I wonder what she will do to me? I can't wait. _

_She has gotten some nice things for the playroom, the table is just beautiful! Oh god, here she comes, I dropped down onto my knees, clasped my hands behind my neck, made sure my legs were spread apart so she could see my cock and bowed my head. _

**BPOV**

_Oh my god__,__ look at him__,__ he is amazing! It is such a site to see that body of his, his wonderful hair, his huge ass fucking cock and my god__,__ its leaking out the slit so much that it's making a fucking puddle on the floor. Not only that, but the way he's presenting himself; offering his submission to me, oh my god, he's just fucking gorgeous. How can I not love this man? He is everything to me. _

_Well__,__ here goes everything__.__ I walk over to him and rub my fingers through__that messy lion mane he calls his hair. Reaching down to his chin__,__ I tipped his head up to make him look me in the eyes; he swallowed hard and took a deep breath__,__ my god, he's so sexy_.

"Edward, my sweet angel, are you sure that this is what you want from me? Are you positive that you want me to be this for you? You may answer."

"**Yes my Mistress, I want****,**** as well as need this and I am so honored that you will do this for me"**

"Edward, my sweet angel, I had originally made this to be your playroom for me, therefore, it's really not setup for me to be your Domme. So, what we will do today is handle your punishment and then you will give me pleasure, okay Angel? You may answer!"

"**Yes my Mistress****,**** whatever you feel I deserve. It would be an honor to pleasure you Mistress."**

" Edward my angel, I want you to rise and kiss me and then go over to the St. Andrew's Cross and face it, so I can cuff you on to it."

"**Yes Mistress****.****" **_**Oh my god**__**,**__** I wonder what she is going to do! I rose up and kissed her chastely on the corner of her mouth and she turned and kissed me very deeply**__**.**__** I was swallowing the moans that wanted to come out of my mouth; this woman turns me on so much. My sweet**__**,**__** sweet Bella; I love her so much. **_

I turned to go over to the cross and my god; he looked so good standing there. I bent down, rubbing my hand from his ass over his thigh muscles and past his taunt calves and slowly cuffed in his right ankle then moved over and did the same to his left, kissing both ass cheeks as I went up. I then slowly stood up the rest of the way; rubbing my covered breasts over his strong back, reaching above him. I had to stand on the edge of his ankle cuffs to read his handcuffs since I was not tall enough on my own. After I finished, I stepped back away; shaking my head lightly at the amazing man that was standing bound before me.

"Edward, you look so good there, bound and waiting for me to do whatever I choose to do. I have decided to give you 25 strikes with my whip. I did have these handmade; the cuffs are made of a special kind of metal that you will not be able to get out of, no matter how hard you try. My whip is special too, it is 15 feet long, made of leather and it has a metal piece at the tip which will just remind you of everything that you have done wrong my sweet."

Oh my god, he is starting to shake and I have not done anything yet. Can I do this for him? God, I don't know. Maybe I should ask Zed to teach me how to do this. I will talk to him later; right now I feel I need to do the first one by myself. As I raised my arm and cocked it back at the right angle, I flicked my wrist and let the bull whip fly; it made a swooshing sound as it went through the air and cracked as it hit Edward's back just below his left shoulder blade. For the first twenty, he didn't scream, he just arched his back, thrust his hips and made a few hisses. But when I got to the last 5, he started to shake and tremble while his hisses turned into screams. When I hit the final stroke, it landed at his left hip and the tip reached around and hit his erection about mid shaft and he screamed every cuss word I can think of in English and even some in other languages. I dropped the whip, ran over to him and kissed every lash mark on his back and then uncuffed his ankles, then his wrists. Edward dropped into my arms and I stumbled to the ground, kissing him all over while telling him how well he did and that I forgave him. I also told how much I loved him.

_**Well**__**,**__** thank fucking god! **_**I thought as she hit number 24; she could not swing that traitorous fucking bullwhip as hard as Master Zed could have; he would have cut the fuck out of me with that mother fucker. As soon as I thought about that; she brought down the final swing and the way it fucking hit me****,**** it made me succumb to the pain; I couldn't take it anymore, I started to beg****.**

"**HOLY FUCKING SHIT ….FUCK ME! THAT HURTS MMMMOTHER-FUCKER****,**** PLEASE MISTRESS! I AM SO FUCKING SORRY; I WON'T DO IT AGAIN! I PROMISE, JUST PLEASE****,**** LET ME DOWN****,****PLEASE!"**

**My Bella let me down as she kissed the marks on my back while telling me how much she loved me and that she forgave me. She also said that she didn't mean to hit my cock. My fucking cock hurt so fucking bad; I looked down at it, it was so fucking hard****,**** but around the middle, it had a lash mark that was an open wound, it was leaking venom****.**** Bella bent over in front of it and slowly licked at the leaking mark****,**** sealing it up with her venom. I really wondered subconsciously if she did it on purpose****,**** as a punishment for me fucking Zed; I would never tell her that I felt that way though; I knew deep down inside that I deserved it too. Then she ordered me to lick her cunt and to make her cum like she had never cum before. **_**BEST PUNISHMENT EVER! I was going to lick and finger-fuck her pussy like I had never done it before in my life!**_

"Edward my sweet Angel, you handled your lashes well; I am sorry for the last one, I didn't mean for that to happen. But, now Angel, you will lick my fucking cunt until you make me cum like I have never cum before, boy! But, Angel, you are to have no release at all for not only today, but for the next two weeks; I know you won't disappoint me. Oh holy shit Edward, yes baby just like that! Oh god, yes...yes...yes! Fuckkkkkkk me Edward, oh god baby, yes just there, yes love! OHMYFUCKINGGOD!"

**ZPOV**

I was walking around the outside of the house in the darkness of the night, thinking what I was going to do; I did not want to be alone anymore. I needed a mate; I needed a submissive of my own. Fuck, I needed someone so fucking bad. Oh my god, listen to them; so fucking hot. Isabella can handle Edward; I read in her thoughts that she wants me to train her a bit. I think I can do that; yes, yes I can do it. Holy fucking shit, she just hit him in the fucking cock for fucking me and she is going to say it was an accident. I laughed, shaking my head as I reached down and started to palm my aching cock. I unbuttoned my jeans and flicked at my piercing a few times and that sent jolts of sweet torture inside me. I just stood there, leaning up against the south side of the house and then I heard something. I just smiled, shaking my head and kept palming my cock looking straight ahead until I started to shoot streams and streams of my come at the darkness before me.

"Hello there, can I help you at all?" I said as I cocked my head to the side, taking human speed steps toward the sound.

**STRANGER POV**

Oh my god, look at that! There is a God and he has answered my prayers! I wonder, oh my god, is it even possible? Shit, I've been spotted as I let my hand fall...


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 14 Recap**_

**ZPOV**

I was walking around the outside of the house in the darkness of the night, thinking what I was going to do; I did not want to be alone anymore. I needed a mate; I needed a submissive of my own. Fuck, I needed someone so fucking bad. Oh my god, listen to them; so fucking hot. Isabella can handle Edward; I read in her thoughts that she wants me to train her a bit. I think I can do that; yes, yes I can do it. Holy fucking shit, she just hit him in the fucking cock for fucking me and she is going to say it was an accident. I laughed, shaking my head as I reached down and started to palm my aching cock. I unbuttoned my jeans and flicked at my piercing a few times and that sent jolts of sweet torture inside me. I just stood there, leaning up against the south side of the house and then I heard something. I just smiled, shaking my head and kept palming my cock looking straight ahead until I started to shoot streams and streams of my come at the darkness before me.

"Hello there, can I help you at all?" I said as I cocked my head to the side, taking human speed steps toward the sound.

**STRANGER POV**

Oh my god, look at that! There is a God and he has answered my prayers! I wonder, oh my god, is it even possible? Shit, I've been spotted, as I let my hand fall...

_**Chapter 15**_

_**True Mates…No Matter What**_

_**STRANGER POV**_

**Can you help me? I mean, could it be possible, in this crazy, fucked up world we coexist in for you to be my own?**

_**Shit; here I am staring at him, while he is jacking off. Damn, I want to just take that cock into my mouth and he says "Can you help me?" Um…yes!**_

**Zed POV**

"Since you were watching me and judging by what I see in your jeans, you were doing the same thing; why not? I can assure you, boy, that yes, we exist; anything is possible, but only if you are willing to endure the pain involved. Do you want that, boy?" He was silent for a while, so I decided to let him be; so he could think about it.

"Well, boy, I will leave you with a kiss. Don't worry about finding me, I will come to you later. Please think about it; if you choose this, please know that you will be loved and not want for anything forever. We will also be together until the end of time, my sweetness."

Before I left him, I walked up to him, tracing my fingers down his cheek to his jaw; tipping his chin up and then kissed him deeply. As I did this, I unconsciously ground my hips against his groin, which made him moan into my mouth. He then tried to reach up and run his fingers through my hair, but I stepped back and said,

"That cannot happen until you make a decision, sweetness; I hope I am in your dreams; I will be thinking of you. Goodbye Jesse, my sweet, for now.

_Holy fucking shit that was amazing! I felt an electric shock when I kissed him; I wonder if that means he is my soul mate. I must speak with Edward, to see if this was what it was like when he and Bella first met._

**Jesse's POV**

I turned to walk away and felt a small tinge of pain in my chest. It felt like I was being pulled backwards. I am so confused, but could this mean that Zed is my life partner? Fuck it, I need a drink. Maybe I could go to Eclipse downtown, that could help me think. Maybe I could convince Becky to go with me; damn, she is a cute little brown haired, brown eyed devil kind of reminded me of Bella a little bit. She wanted to sleep with me last weekend; we were at Eclipse grinding on the dance floor almost all night. I tried calling her, but she never answered, so I guess it will just be me tonight. I walked into the bar and shook my head; I needed to relax and think about this shit.

**Zed POV**

I followed Jesse to this little dive, Eclipse. I figured I would just keep an eye on him, since I cared too much for him. I stayed in the shadows until he arrived at the bar, as he walked in and climbed on the stool, I ran and hid in the farthest corner away from the bar. I just had to be close to him; it was like a pull on my heart.

**Jesse's POV**

As I climbed onto the bar stool to drink my shot; I starting thinking about my life, my parents died when I was 16 in a house fire. My brother, Damon, wanted nothing to do with me once he found Paul and me going at it in the attic. I wasn't embarrassed; I mean, it wasn't that big of a deal. I am bisexual, but prefer men…maybe I am gay after all. I know that I find Zed fucking hot. The biggest question is, am I ready to die? I know I would still be on earth, but I would be like the living dead. I already know one, my only friend, Bella. What would I lose? _Nothing!_ I would, however, have to deal with Edward. I don't know how I feel about that, since he hurt Bella. Oh well, fuck it, I am gaining a life partner…I am going home; I need to find Zed, we need to talk.

When I walked into my house, I grabbed a beer out of the fridge and went to bed. I was leaning against the headboard, probably on my tenth beer. I wasn't sure, but I did know I was fucking drunk out of my mind and I wanted Zed, even if it meant I would become a vampire.

**Zed POV**

I started to pace outside of his house; I just couldn't stand to be away from him, the pains in my chest are too great. I climbed a tree that was close to his bedroom window and oh my fuck, he looks so good lying on his bed, spread out while thinking about me, how he wants to see me; fuck me. What do I do? He doesn't know that I can read his mind, but fuck it; I am just going to climb inside. I pushed the window open; his scent is so amazing; gah.

"Jesse, it's me, Zed; can we talk my sweet boy? I need to explain some things to you and I hope you understand; I'm a vampire. Vampires never age, they are frozen in time, so I am 718 years old, but I was changed at 25, so I will always look 25. When we find our mate, however, that all changes; we can start to love and care for another with so much intensity. You heard about what happened to Edward when he thought Bella left him; that is because Bella is his true mate; do you understand?

"Jesse, I have a very strong feeling that you feel the same pain I feel when we are not near each other; my chest hurts, it feels like someone reached out and ripped my cold, dead heart out…which is hard to do because vampire skin is almost impenetrable. Jesse, I feel that you are my true mate; I think I love you Jesse. I must also share one final thing with you, sweet boy. Sometimes, when a vampire changes from human to immortal; they receive a gift. For instance, Bella is a shield and Edward gets feelings when something isn't right in the world. I can read minds Jesse; that's how I knew you wanted to see me."

I was impatient, I wanted him to speak now, but I had to wait for a while. He may have drunk a lot tonight, but by now, it was all out of his system.

**JESSE POV**

"Zed, I do feel the same way when we're not together; I also have feelings for you, even if I don't understand them. I do, however, understand that if I want to be with you, I have to become like you and you will take my human life from me. Wait, I should say that, I mean, I will give you my human life. I know that it will hurt and it will feel like I am burning from the inside for three days. Zed, I am ready, please take me and make me your mate. Will you at least make love to me while I am still human? I need this Zed."

**Zed POV**

"Oh Jesse, yes, yes I will take you as a human and then make you truly mine. Oh my god Jesse, the feelings I feel for you; you cannot even begin to imagine them, Jesse."

I walked over to the bed, where he was spread across the mattress and only clad in white boxers. I slowly pulled him into a standing position and pulled him to my chest, then he reached to grip my hips, palming my ass and grinding into me. _God, he felt so good in my arms and against my body._

I lowered his boxers off as he lowered my pants; I moved towards the bed, lying on my back. He slowly followed and started sucking my cock; flicking his tongue on my piercing; it was heaven! I started to cum deep in his mouth and then I pulled his head from my cock and threw him on his back.

I hovered over him; nibbling every inch of skin. I had never felt like this before, but as I kissed down his arm, I don't know what happened. "Fuck Jesse, I'm so fucking sorry…I love you so much, sweet boy! Jesse please forgive me I didn't mean for this to happen right now oh god I love you!"


	16. Chapter 16

_Edward and Bella in the playroom recap _

"_Edward my sweet Angel, you handled your lashes well; I am sorry for the last one, I didn't mean for that to happen. But, now Angel, you will lick my fucking cunt until you make me cum like I have never cum before, boy! But, Angel, you are to have no release at all for not only today, but for the next two weeks; I know you won't disappoint me. Oh holy shit Edward, yes baby just like that! Oh god, yes...yes...yes! Fuckkkkkkk me Edward, oh god baby, yes just there, yes love! OH MY FUCKING GOD!"_

Chapter 16

**Questions and answers **

_**Edward and Bella**_

"Mistress Isabella, may we please can we go back to just Edward and Bella for a while, since we have so many things to discuss Mistress; if it pleases you."

"Yes Edward, we can go back to Edward and Bella time; I love you and I am only playing this part because you seem to need it. Come here Baby; let me give your cock a sweet little lick so my venom will heal you, but just a lick, ok?"

"Bella, that feels good love, mmm yeah baby, please don't stop yet, please!"

"Oh Edward, you silly little vamp you; I am still your Mistress and I do own your orgasms and I did say just a lick to heal the lash mark. Would you like another whipping for begging or would you like to talk now, since it was what you wanted?"

"No, no Bella, I'm sorry. Can we go to the music room; I believe you told me that was my free area to talk in."

_Oh my__,__ I love this woman so much. She is changing everything to fit what I need, what I crave. I wonder where Master Zed is__,__ no wait, I can't call him that anymore. I wonder where Zed is at; god that feels odd to say, but I know it's right; I can feel it. We stopped in the bedroom to get dressed and moved on to the music room._

"Bella, you did a fine job on picking out my baby grand; it is gorgeous, love. I want you to know that I am so glad that you can forgive me to a certain degree. Bella, I love you with all my heart; I don't know why I did what I did, I really don't, but I do want you to know that I love you so much and that never changed!"

_Looking in to my Bella's beautiful eyes__,__ I lowered myself down to the floor in front of her on one knee and closed my eyes for a second and took a unneeded deep breath and said the most meaningful thing I could ever say,_

_**Oh my fucking god**__**,**__** what and the fuck is he doing? Oh my god**__**,**__** no way**__**,**__** not after everything that has happened no...no...not now. **_

"My sweet Isabella, I love you with all my heart. I have done some terrible things in my past and even some since we have been together. I know deep in my heart that I really don't deserve you or your love. But, my Bella, I promise to love you forever and be faithful to you until the end of time. You are my heart, you are my soul, you, my love, are everything that keeps me grounded to this earth, my love. Isabella Marie Swan, will you do me the honor of agreeing to be my wife, my mate for all time for a second time? Sense I messed up I thought I should start over and ask you again my love ? I love you my sweet Bella."

_Fuck__,__ I can't do this. Oh my god; I'm going to kill him_!

"Edward, my love, oh god, I love you with everything that I am. As you said, I feel the same; you are my heart, soul and my reason for being on this earth as well. But, Edward, I am going to have to say no right now; a lot has happened in the last few months. Please know that I'm not saying I won't ever say yes, because I hope and pray to God that you will ask me again. But, Sweetheart, right now is not the time."

_I just stared deep into those eyes; my own eyes were burning with venom__,__ wanting to cry__,__ but all I could do was bow my head and rip my hands through my hair saying 'I'm sorry' over and over again__.__ I feel like I have lost her again; I raised my head and asked her,_

"Mistress, may your boy go hunt, please?"

"I love you Edward! Yes, you may but, please, hurry back! I need you; please come back soon my love."

_I stood up and ran from the room and started to run towards the mountains behind the house. I stopped dead in my tracks when I heard a scream that I knew too well; it was the scream of burning, suffering__,__ and not being able to do anything about it. I ran back in to the house and screamed for Bella to come with me. I screamed that someone is in the process of being transformed into a vampire. I didn't know who, but the screams were coming from Jesse's house._

"Edward, oh my god no, who would do such a thing to Jesse?"

_I knew deep in my mind that Zed had bit him__,__ but I didn't know why. Was Jesse in the wrong place at the wrong time? Shit__,__ I have got to get over there quickly; Bella just took off!_

"Fuck, Zed; what the fuck have you done? Bella, no, don't…fuck damn it…Isabella, you better stop and kneel right now!"

_**Oh my god...oh my god...my Master is here. Zed fucking bit Jesse, but why, why? Not my friend; I didn't want for him. I started rocking back and forth in my kneeling position**__**.**__** Master told me to stop so he could find out what happened; he kept staring at Zed**__**,**__** shaking his head back and forth.**_

"Zed, what have you done? Why is Jesse transitioning? Zed, are you ok; Zed, look at me are you there man? Are you here with me; what has happened?"

"Edward, oh god, I fucked up man; I fucking hurt him and I didn't mean to. We were making love, he is my mate. He said he wanted to be turned but he wanted me to take him while he was a human the first time. We were going to tell you and Bella what happened. Fuck Edward, I bit him in the heat of passion; he is going to hate me so much."

"Zed, if this is what he wanted, then he could never hate you. These things happen; you know that. He will be ok, it will be ok, in three days when he wakes up, and you will see that he will love you, trust me. I have to go take care of my Bella; she is not doing well over there."

"Oh my Bella, I am so sorry. I promised not to command you, but I had no choice, love, you were going to tear Zed up. They were making love, honey; they had decided they were mates. Jesse had asked Zed to change him, but he wanted him to make love to him while he was still human and then they were going to come and tell us. Jesse wanted this; he was in love with Zed. As impossible as it seems, they are true mates like us, my love. Are you ok Bella?"

"Oh Edward, you said Jesse wanted this; he really truly wanted this?"

"Bella, Jesse and I, we are true mates. I know that don't seem possible, but we are, he will tell you about it when he wakes up, I promise. I just lost control while we were making love, I didn't mean to bite him. Bella, I really didn't, I just hope he doesn't hate me; I really do love him, Bella. "

"Ok, I will wait and see Zed. If this is what he truly wanted; I will forgive you, but only for this. I will never forgive you for taking advantage of Edward when he was in pain; but we will talk about this later, because Jesse needs you right now. Edward, can we leave? I need to hunt and I need to talk to you."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16 Recap

_**"Bella, Jesse and I, we are true mates. I know that doesn't seem possible, but we are. He will tell you about it when he wakes up, I promise. I just lost control while we were making love, I didn't mean to bite him. Bella, I really didn't, I just hope he doesn't hate me; I really do love him, Bella. "**_

"Ok, I will wait and see, Zed. If this is what he truly wanted; I will forgive you, but only for this. I will never forgive you for taking advantage of Edward when he was in pain; but we will talk about this later, because Jesse needs you right now. Edward, can we leave? I need to hunt and talk to you."

Chapter 17

_The Arrival_

As Edward and I took off behind the house, heading towards the mountain range that was near our home, I knew that I would marry him now; I would not make him wait, I would tell him after we hunt.

"_Bella__,__ I am sorry about what happened in Jesse's house__,__ but you were out of control__.__ I know you care for Jesse, but__,__ love__,__ so does Zed. I felt the love coming off Zed; I think they are mates. I want you to know that I love you so much, Bella, that it hurts me to even think of how I could ever exist without you__.__"_

"Edward, I love you too, let's go hunt and then we will talk, ok?"

_What have I done? I had to tell her to stop; I couldn't let her do something that she would regret. But__,__ did I have to go all Dom on her? Shit__,__ I told her I wouldn't__.__ Fuck__,__ I think I messed up! Fuck__.__..Fuck__.__..Fuck..._

We came across a couple of white tailed deer and when I looked around; I realized how beautiful it was here. This is where I want to talk to my sweet Edward. At that moment, I gave myself over to my senses, taking off as I lunged at the deer, wrapping my arms around his upper body; we both tumbled to the ground. As I placed my mouth at the pulse point on its throat, I groaned as I started to pull in the warm blood; it did not taste as good as others, but it was still hot and warm running down my throat. It was over too fast and I was up and running again looking for another.

I smelled a familiar smell. I stopped in my tracks, looking around in a circle at all my surroundings while crouching down, in case something was going to happen. Then I felt Edward come up behind me and whisper in my ear that I needed to hit the treetops. I turned and jumped to the trees, landing about 30 feet up in the fir tree beside me.

"_Bella, I need you to hit the treetops now__,__ it's not safe on the ground, now go!"_

_I watched my love jump high; I knew she was a safe distance away. I turned to my left where I heard them. There they stood__,__ about 1000 feet away; they found us. I then took a leap up where my Bella was waiting for me, oh god what am I going to tell her? She is going to want to attack._

"_My love, we need to head back to the house quickly, okay? We need to go; I will explain when we get there. Let's stay up near the tops while we go back for as long as we can."_

I just looked into his eyes as he told me this, I shook my head and blinked my eyes a few times, then took a jump to the next tree top and we were on our way back home. It didn't take us long to make it back, even after we had to leave the treetops and run the last 2 miles back to the house. As I started to climb the steps to the front door, Edward hollered at me.

"No Bella, Jesse's house, ok? I have to tell Zed too."

_She just stood there__,__ staring at me; she finally turned and followed me. As we went to the front porch__,__ we heard Jesse's screams again. When we made it to the bedroom__,__ Zed had Jesse lying on his chest and they were both unclothed. Zed was trying to cool the burn with his cold body. It was such an intimate moment; I hated to interrupt them__,__ but I had to._

"Zed, I need to speak with you. It really cannot wait, either. I am very sorry to disturb you. Bella, would you please come here as well; this concerns you mostly, but because of that it will include us all because we all love you. Do you remember that smell baby? Was it familiar to you?"

"Oh my god Edward, that was the wolves, wasn't it? They found me, haven't they? What am I going to do; they will kill us all! Edward, I have to leave; I can't stay here Oh my god, they will kill you, Jesse and Zed; I got to leave now!"

I jumped up and started to run for the door; I had to go, now. That's when Master demanded that I kneel before him. I couldn't obey; I wouldn't; I had to save them! Just as I thought that, I was grabbed from behind by Edward and knocked to the ground; I kept struggling to get away and then Zed stood over me and told me to knock my shit off.

"**Isabella****,**** you need to knock that shit off now; do you hear me? You and Edward asked me to mentor you, so I am stepping in. You need to fucking stop hitting your mate and think about what you are doing. Isabella****,**** I said stop; I will cuff you and you will not go anywhere little one; you need to listen. There you go; you know they will attack****,**** even if you are not here****.**** That's what they do; they kill vampires****,**** little one. They think you killed this Jake and Sam too, so they will stop at nothing to get to you. Now little one****,**** think about what you are doing****.**** Are you willing to leave Edward and your friend****,**** Jesse****,**** alone****,**** even if Jesse can't even defend himself because he is still transitioning?"**

"But, Zed, won't they follow me?"

"**Are you willing to risk their lives like that****,**** little one? I didn't think so. Now****,**** part of my gift****,**** other than I can read minds, is that I can see through their eyes and right now****,**** it looks like they are leaving. We are fine, for now, so why don't you and Edward go home? You guys need to talk; a lot has happened today****,**** ok****,**** little one?"**

I looked up at Zed and he bent down and kissed me on the forehead in a brotherly way, to tell me it would all be ok; I just wish I believed him. I then turned to look at Edward and he held his arms open to me and I flung myself into them.

"Oh my sweet girl, it will all be ok I promise, let's go home and have that talk, okay my love?"

"I love you Edward, yes please, let's go; I need to tell you some things that mean a lot to me."

We said goodbye to Zed, checked on Jesse, and then turned to walk out the door to head home for our talk that was long overdue. When we got to the house, Edward went up to the master bath and filled the tub up and placed lavender and vanilla in there for us. We both removed are clothes and looked at each other in a way that let the other know that we were both feeling the same way.

As we lowered ourselves in to the hot water, I leaned my back against his hard chest and nuzzled my head back in to his neck, humming in content while knowing that this was where I needed to be; where I belong.

"Edward, I have made some very hasty decisions in the past. For instance, when I left you on Isabella Island; I should have never done that; I know that now. You were only trying to tell me the truth of your past and I let my insecurity and imagination run my emotions. But, what you did was wrong as well; I understand you called Zed, looking for support and knowledge of how to handle what was going on after I left. What he did was wrong; by ordering you to let him take you, however, you were wrong by allowing it to happen. Now, Edward I am willing to forgive you; I am; I can let this go. Edward, I can do what you need; I can command you when you need it, but not all the time. Baby, I need my Master; it centers me. I need my Edward back, too. If you need time with Mistress, maybe you can just kneel before me or something; we can figure it out, can't we?"

"Oh my sweet, sweet girl, I love you so much; thank you so much for forgiving me. That means so much to me. I know what I did was wrong; I won't even try to give excuses for why it happened. All I know is that I fucked up and I need you in my life. Bella, I love you. Isabella, your Master needs you too and I think that is a wonderful idea. If I need it, I think it will work, no, I know we can make it work; I love you too damn much to lose you again over something we can fix. My Bella, please make love to me, baby."

_I slowly reached down and lifted her hips and let her settle down on my erection, we both moaned in pleasure__,__ slowly rocking back in forth, she was taking me deeper in her warm pussy. We both were moaning and screaming through our orgasms together; it was pure heaven the way she fit my body__.__ She was my missing puzzle piece; I love her so much._

"_My Bella__,__ please tell me yes; please tell me you will be my wife?"_

"I love you so much, Edward, you are my life. Yes Edward; I will marry you!"

We heard a knocking at the door; we jumped out of the tub, threw on some clothes, and ran for the door. I opened it up and was knocked off my feet by the rushing figure...


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 17 **_**Recap**_

"_My Bella, please tell me yes; please tell me you will be my wife?"_

"I love you so much, Edward, you are my life. Yes Edward; I will marry you!"

We heard a knocking at the door; we jumped out of the tub, threw on some clothes, and ran for the door. I opened it up and was knocked off my feet by the rushing figure...

**Chapter 18**

**The Arrival part 2**

**There are a lot of different points of view in this chapter, so I will separate them as such: **

**Edward-**_Italic_

**Bella-**normal

**Alice-**_**bold Italic**_

**Seth-bold**

**Jasper-**_underlined Italic_

**Zed-****underlined bold normal**

"_Alice, would you please get off my fiancé? Please; you are going to smash her, you know."_

"_**Oh Bella and Edward, I'm so happy you got everything all worked out. Jasper is out getting our bags, and Bella, I just love the way you made my room up. Carlisle and Esme will be here as soon as they get the New York house closed up. Emmett and Rosalie are in the air as we speak, flying in from Africa. Bella, don't you worry about a thing, we will not let anyone or anything hurt you or our family."**_

"Alice, I am so happy to see you; I have missed you so much. Oh god, Jasper, look at you; I've missed you too. How did you all know about us?"

"_**Did you forget my ability already, Bella? Why do you make me want to cry? So when's the big day? How long do I have to work with; I can't wait."**_

_I just ignored her and asked, "So, Alice, when are Carlisle and Esme going to get here? I have some things to take care of."_

"_**Edward, stop being a baby. Do you thing none of us knew about Zed? Give me a break, brother, now, you going all Dom on Bella; that was a bit surprising. Hey, Edward, will you answer a question, oh brother of mine? How is that final lash mark feeling now?"**_

"_Fuck off Alice, you know maybe someday you will stay out of my mind, unless… you like what you see, sister dear!"_

"_**Ewww gross, Edward, but Emmett and Rose as well as Carlisle and Esme will be here within a few days, like I said. So, how close did the mutts get? You must remember that when they are near, I cannot see a thing."**_

"_Well, they got about 25 miles from here and then they turned around. But, I know they will be back and I don't think it will be long. Jasper, how are you doing brother? I have missed you. Do you want to go and scout to see if we see them? We also need to get a counter attack plan ready. Bella, why don't we all go over to Jesse's and Alice, and you can sit with him while Zed comes with us, just in case; his skills are a lot like yours, Jasper."_

"Ok Edward, let's go. I want to get this taken care of; I am so tired of looking over my shoulder for those dam dogs, when they were wrong to begin with."

We all took off out the back door, heading over to Jesse's. He still has about another 18 hours before he will wake up; I hope Zed will go with Edward and Jasper. Edward knocked on the door and there was no answer; we all just looked at each other. I don't hear anything in there except, for Jesse's heartbeat slowing down. 

"Fuck Edward, do you hear that? Alice, have you seen anything; I don't want to walk into a trap."

"_**Jazz, I can't see you; where are you? Oh my god, the pack is here, that's why I can't see. Be careful, please, I can't lose you or Edward; let's go."**_

_I slowly turned the doorknob so we could enter the house. I felt Zed; he was alive and so was Jesse, thank God, but it sounded like there was only one other vampire in there with them. Jasper got ahead of me, holding his hand up to stop me. He went around the corner; I heard the hissing and growling and then the rest of us flew around the corner. Jasper had Seth pinned to the floor with his knees on his side and his hands ready to twist his neck._

"_Jazz, no man, don't do it. We just need to know what is going on. Just hold him there, Seth, you are about to lose your life. We will allow you to live, if you shift and talk to us. Do you understand me? We have been friends, Seth, I will explain more, but you need to calm down, so you can shift back. I promise I won't let anyone hurt you; I don't want anyone else to die."_

_Well, I guess the good thing is that he was calming down. I reached out and scratched him between the ears and told him, yet again, that I promised he would be safe, but we still needed to talk this out. After about twenty minutes, he shifted and I threw him a towel, since I didn't know where Jesse kept his clothes. He was still shaking, but I think he was scared; he was still a young boy, maybe 13 years old and there were six vampires all around him._

"_Seth, I promise we will not hurt you, unless you try to harm us. We need to talk this through, ok? Where is the rest of the pack?"_

"**Edward, they are here, about fifty miles east of here. They are waiting for me to come back; the only one that is closest to me is Leah. There is not a whole lot to talk about; I mean Bella killed Jacob and Sam, which broke the treaty."**

"_Well, let's get one thing clear right off the bat; Bella did not kill Jacob. Seth, do you really want to know who did? It was Sam; he jumped Jacob, who was still in human form, and bit his throat out. Sam lost it. Victoria attacked Bella by the cliffs and bit her, well, Jacob found her and killed Victoria, but it was too late for my Bella. She had already been bitten, so Jacob picked her up and took off, trying to get her to me. Sam started after him, but he would not stop because Sam wanted to kill her when Jacob finally reached me. He wanted me to try and suck the venom out. What I don't understand though is Sam was there; he heard what was said. When Jacob turned and told him that he would not turn Bella over to him, he attacked him and killed him. After Bella awoke from her transformation, I tried to hide it from her, because I knew her emotions were not stable, but she still figured it out, at least to some degree. She began to question me about it and I couldn't lie to her, Seth. She took off, went after Sam and she killed him. For that, I am sorry; I arrived just as he begged her to do it. He said he couldn't live with what he had done. I understand this is a lot to take in, Seth, but it is the truth; I promise."_

_Seth just crumbled to the floor, crying for the loss of Jacob and for the hatred he had toward Sam for killing Jacob, but also loyalty to Sam because he was the Alpha. He just kept saying over and over "I can't do it; I'm too young, I can't." I felt so bad for Seth; he had always been respectful to us and never harbored any bad feelings._

"**Edward, do you know what happened after you left? The pack broke down; Embry and Quill went rogue. Edward, I am only 13 years old, they have made me the Alpha; I can't do it! What am I going to do, Edward?"**

_Bella sat down on the floor next to him, moved very slowly, and laid him down with his head in her lap then started running her fingers through his hair, telling him that it would all be okay; he was a strong man and that he could do it, he needed to do it for his people. Seth just lay there in her lap, shaking and whimpering before he finally fell asleep; he was so tired. I really don't know how he was sleeping though because Jesse had started screaming again and Zed was still lying on the bed, holding him; trying to comfort him, even though it was not possible because he was still burning._

"_Oh my Bella, look at you. I love you so much, my love. But, what are we going to do? Leah is close and she won't understand that he is sleeping. Alice, I wish you could see the damn mutts. Jasper, what do you think we should do, brother? I am at a loss here."_

"_Edward, I don't know really. I mean Leah will be angry and fight us if we go look for her. I would say it would be best if we stayed here and then if there was a problem, we could wake Seth up. He is her Alpha and her brother as well."_

"**Yes, Edward, I agree with Jasper; that is the way to go. But, I will say this, I about killed that young one; he came in and was going to kill my Jesse. I won't hesitate this time if this Leah tries to kill him too. I am finished with all this shit; I will protect my mate. Edward, I know you of all people can understand that."**

"_Jasper, I agree, that is what we will do. Zed, I do understand; I would do the same. My Bella, are you ok, love? Jazz, I think you should take Alice out to hunt; she needs to feed. Alice, are you ok? You and Jazz go hunt, ok? I know you won't be gone long."_

"Master, I love you, I am fine. I have missed Seth so much; he is like my little brother, I don't know if I will be able to let him go. Do you understand? I also think it's been long enough; my eyes are better, I have my blood lust under control. I am ready to see my father. Please, Edward, I want Charlie to walk me down the aisle to give me away in our wedding; please, please, Master."

"_We will see about that my Bella; let's get through this with the pack and then we will talk about it. I love you so much baby girl. Hey, do you hear that?"_

_Alice and Jasper came running back up the stairs, Alice was so excited; damn little pixie, what would we do without our annoying little Alice?_

"_**I am not annoying Edward, but guess who is here?"**_

"**Hey there my little sister, never fear 'cause Emmett's here!"**


	19. Chapter 19

*****All the copyright info: Character's belong to Stephenie Meyer, the plot is mine as well as a**

**few new characters*** **

**Master to you**

**This has been Beta'd By the one and only princess07890 She is the best, very quick too gotta luv her !**

**Chapter 18 Recap**

"Master, I love you, I am fine. I have missed Seth so much; he is like my little brother, I don't know if I will be able to let him go. Do you understand? I also think it's been long enough; my eyes are better, I have my blood lust under control. I am ready to see my father. Please, Edward, I want Charlie to walk me down the aisle to give me away in our wedding; please, please, Master."

_"We will see about that my Bella; let's get through this with the pack and then we will talk about it. I love you so much baby girl. Hey, do you hear that?"_

_Alice and Jasper came running back up the stairs, Alice was so excited; damn little pixie, what would we do without our annoying little Alice?_

_**"I am not annoying Edward, but guess who is here?"**_

**"Hey there my little sister, never fear ****'****cause Emmett's here!"**

**Chapter 19**

**The Make Up/ The Awakening**

**Edward-**_Normal_

**Bella-**_**Italic**_

**Emmett-bold**

**Zed-****underline**

"**Come here baby sister, I have missed you! So, has my asshole of a brother pulled his head out of his ass yet?****"**

"**Well I think so Emmy, I have you too, ya big ole bear! But, we are going home; we have some things to talk about, okay? I love you Emmy! Why don't you and Rose go hunt you look hungry and there are some big ass grizzly's up here have fun!"**

"**Okay sissy, I will see you later! Hey Assward, you better be good to her!"**

"**As if it is any of your business, Emmett! We were going home to finish our make up time. So, brother bear, I will see you tomorrow. Alice and Jasper, see you two later; thanks for the help earlier. Zed, if Jesse wakes up, call us and we will be right over or, if you hear or smell the wolves, call us ASAP! Are you alright with me leaving Seth here? I mean Alice, Jasper and Emmett will be here, as well as Rose, whenever they get back from hunting."**

"**Sure, Edward, that is fine with me; if you trust these guys, then I will too! Welcome Cullen coven!"**

"**I trust everyone of them with my life, as well as Isabella's life! Alright guys, we are going home, so we will see you all later; we will come on back over after we are finished. Come on my sweet Isabella!"**

"_**Edward, can we please have a scene? I know I am not suppose to ask, but Master I have missed you and I need to you to use me for your pleasure.**__**"**_

_**As I said this, I dropped to my knees in front of him and got into my waiting position. I was staring at the ground and I had tears running down my cheeks. Even though I knew I had broken a rule, I still held out hope that Master needed this as badly as I did.**_

"**Oh my sweet angel, you know what Master needs don't you? Sweet angel, go change your clothes; I want the black lacy teddy as well as your black heels. I will join you in a few; this will be a very relaxed scene, my sweet Angel."**

" **Yes Master; My dark Angel.****"**

**I ran upstairs to get changed and to get my hair pulled up in a high ponytail and braided tight. I decided to not put on make-up, however, I still put on bright red lipstick. I slipped my feet into my 6 inch Jimmy Choo heels. I kneeled down on the floor, right by the foot on his side of the bed. My knees were shoulder width apart, hands clasped behind my neck, thrusting my breast out, my ass sitting on my heels. I'm all ready, waiting on Master. I am dripping wet already; I need Master's control so bad. I can hear him coming, he is wearing his leather coat; I can hear it move with every step he takes towards the bedroom. I dropped my eyes down to the floor and waited for my instructions. I was so needy that I couldn't hold still. I was shaking and had tears running down my face, as well as a very leaky pussy.**

"**Beautiful, my sweet angel. You are so beautiful; just look at you."**

**Oh my god, look at my angel; she is so upset, she is shaking and crying, but I smell her arousal so much. I reached out and tilted her chin up to look at me, I bent in and gave her a few very chaste kisses and wiped her tears away with the pads of my thumbs. **

"**Oh my Isabella; here baby girl, let me pick you up! Love, you look so beautiful! This teddy you have on is so scrumptious on this amazing body you have. Would you like me to put you down?"**

"**Yes Master, I'm sorry I am crying and shaking, sir; I have just missed you so much and I need you too bad to do a full scene. Sir, I'm so sorry; I thought I could handle this better, but Master let me undress you and make love to you, please Sir, I need you."**

"**Oh yes my love, of course, I need you badly too, baby!"**

**I sat down on the end of the bed, just staring at her. The insides of her thighs are soaking wet with moisture from her hot pussy. I needed her too much to stay put, so I stood up and she removed my leather coat and then she started removed my black button fly jeans. I lay down on the bed; my cock was so fucking stiff and hard that it was hanging out of my briefs.**

"**Dark Angel, look at you, you look so good; may your girl taste it?"**

_**I got down on my hands and knees leaning over his massive cock as I swirled my tongue around the**__**tip, cleaning up the precum that was leaking all over the place. I finally took his jeans fully off; he hissed at me, showing me those magnificent fangs of his. Then he arched his back as I took him deep into my throat .**_

**Oh shit, she is so good at this, fuck, she is going to make me come. Oh my god; I love this woman with all my heart. I will never let anything happen between us ever again. I reached down between her legs and ripped her panties off her and began slowly ****rubbing her clit and finger fucking her so hard, all the while telling her the most beautiful things I could think of, gYou my love are so beautiful when you come. I love you Isabella, baby, please roll over so I can take you. I need you now my sweet angel; there you go my love, oh god baby, you feel so good. You are so tight my love that I would swear that you were still a virgin! I love you Isabella Marie Swan, soon to be Cullen!"**

"**Oh my god Edward, that feels so good, please don't stop! Oh god, my sweet Edward; I have missed you so much! May I please come Dark Angel? I need to come so bad, please, please baby!"**

"**Oh my sweet Isabella, you may come, but do know my love that even though I said you may, no matter what you are still getting your ass spanked for using my name and calling me baby when we are in a scene! OH FUCK ISABELLA...FUCK BABY! YEAH, JUST LIKE THAT! OH FUCK...Sweet angel, I can feel you milking my cock with your pussy; gripping it and squeezing it so hard, oh my god baby, I love you!****"**

"**Thank you Master, that felt so good; I am sorry for my mistake and that we now have to end the scene with punishment, but I feel as though I need a good punishment."**

_**I got up from my spot, keeping my head down and went into the closet and pulled down the stairs to head into the playroom. I lowered myself to the floor and got into my waiting position near Master's table. I wonder what Master is going to use on me; I hope its a flogger . I do love the flogger, or maybe even a crop! Oh god, here he comes; I hope he doesn't say anything about my dripping pussy!**_

"**Isabella, I want you over at the St. Andrew's Cross... now sweet girl!"**

**I went over to the wall that held all the floggers, canes, crops, and belts. I decided to pick out the purple rabbit fur flogger; I didn't want to cause pain this time, only pleasure. I was getting so fucking hard just imagining how her back will bow into my lashes . I placed her wrist and ankles in the new fur lined cuffs I had bought for her. Then I placed a small ball gag in her mouth. I had never used a gag on my angel before, but was anxious to see what she thought. I leaned in and started rubbing my hard cock up against her lower back, while reaching around and getting her nipples nice and hard . I then placed some nipple clamps on her hard rosy little nipples; she hissed in pain or shock; I'm not sure which. I started dragging the flogger up and down her back and over her delectable ass.**

"**Oh my sweet angel, are you ready? Just nod your head yes or no baby girl; you look so beautiful tied to my cross. Since you nodded your head, you will get 10 lashes and then I will remove your gag. I will then fuck you very hard for my pleasure, not yours. This means that you will not come, do you understand?"**

**She nodded yes and I began swinging the flogger all over her ass and back, counting them out for her. She was arching her back with every hit, moaning loudly. I had one more to go and I lashed her sopping wet cunt with that one. Oh my god she moaned so loud; I rushed unhooking her and removing the gag. I laid her out on the table and I forced my massive cock into her tight cunt,****telling her that I didn't want her to hold back with her noises. I was slamming her so hard and she was starting to quiver so much, shit, I don't want her to fail.**

_**Oh my fucking God, that was amazing, especially the one in my cunt! It made my come start to pour out of me, even though I had yet to come! He unhooked me and laid me out on the table and rammed into me, telling me he wanted to hear me but that I still could not come. Fuck this is going to be hard.**_

"**Oh my fucking god Master, that feels amazing! Mmmm, oh goddddd, oh Master; I'm not going to make it. Master, please, I need to come, oh pleaseeeeee! Godddd Master, please, I don't want to fail you!"**

_**Before I could understand what was happening, my dark angel pulled his cock out of my drenched cunt! He started to stroke it, aiming it towards my tits. After about 10 or so fast strokes, he tugged on his balls and shot his load all over my chest; I wanted to lick it up, but he wouldn't let me.**_

"**Isabella, come, let's go shower and get cleaned up so we can go; Jesse will be waking up very soon!****"**

**We got in the shower and she was shaking so much; she desperately needed a release so I told her to hand me her loofah and I would wash her back. I made sure it was good and soapy and rubbed it all over her back and then slowly dropped my hand between her legs and started washing her hot, weeping pussy over and over again .**

"**Sweet angel, come for me my love!"**

**I pinched her clit for just a few more seconds and she screamed the dirtiest thing you could imagine so loud; I was glad I wasn't human or I would have lost my hearing. I was so enthralled in her actions and words that I bit her neck, sucked a bit of her venom and then licked it closed. I turned her around and held her so tight and told her to mark me, so she bit into my neck and I exploded all over the front of her, screaming,**

"**OH MY FUCKKKKKKING GOD ISABELLA, THAT WAS AMAZING BABY! HOLY FUCKKK, I LOVE YOU SO FUCKING MUCH BABY GIRL!"**

"**Oh my god Master, I love you! Thank you so much; that was so fucking amazing. Holy shit, OH MY GOD BABY OH GODDDDDD!"**

_**Oh my god Edward just bit me; that was so fucking erotic. He turned me around and asked me to mark him when I bit in to his neck and pulled some of his venom out and then licked it closed; it tasted amazing.**_

"**I love you my Dark Angel!"**

**Over at Jesse's House**

**We walked in and there stood my big oaf of a brother in shredded clothes while Rosalie's clothes were tattered. I knew he got a bear and then they must have had sex; they both looked sated. God, I missed my brothers and sister, I cannot wait for Carlisle and Esme to get here. **

"**Edward, Bella, get up here! I need you, please hurry! He is waking up, but he is shaking! Oh my god, is he alright? Bella, will you come and sit by him? I think he is scared of me.****"**

"**Of course I will Zed! Jesse, honey, its me, Bella, you are alright. Just open your eyes; Zed is here, he wants to see those beautiful eyes of yours. Come on sweetheart, you can do it. Zed, he's alright; he is just confused, that's all. I think you should go make a nice warm bath. After that, pick him up and carry him there and hold him; it will all be alright Zed, I promise."**

"**I hope everything is alright; I just love him so much. Bella and Edward, if it were not for you, I would never had found my mate; thank you so much!****"**

**I reached out and embraced each one of them. I turned and scooped up the love of my life and took him into the bathroom, thank god I was still mostly unclothed.**

"**Jesse, love, its me, sweetheart, its Zed; wake up my love!****"**

**I started kissing his lips chastely over and over again. All of a sudden, his eyes opened and he had the deepest, darkest burgundy eyes I have ever seen.**

"**I'm here Jesse, I love you my sweet boy!"**

"**Zed, is that you?****"**


	20. Chapter 20

**Recap of Chapter 19**

_**I started kissing his lips chastely over and over again. All of a sudden, his eyes opened and he had the deepest, darkest burgundy eyes I have ever seen.**_

_**"I'm here Jesse, I love you my sweet boy!"**_

**"Zed, is that you?"**

**Chapter 20**

**Jesse & ****Zed's**** Mating**

"_I am right here Jesse, how are you feeling my sweet? I am so glad you are awake my sweet__,__ sweet boy."_

"Zed, you bit me while we were making love! Wow, no one told me that it would burn so damn much. The one thing I don't remember is you being in me. Will you please take me now?"

"_Jesse__,__ are you sure you want me? I want you to understand a few things__, first__ ok__?__Now__ that you are vampire__,__ like me, __things__ have changed to a degree. __Vampires__ love deep and our feelings are so much stronger. Jesse__,__ my sweet boy__,__ I don't know if you feel it, __but__ you are my mate and if we bond together as one at this time__,__ it will make us mates __until__ the end of time. Even at this time__,__ I could never love another__;__ you are it for me__,__ my sweetness. You must also understand that I am a dominate __vampire__ and I have been one for so many years__;__ I could not tell you how many years__.__ If we fully mate__,__ I will take you and train you to be my submissive. Jesse__,__ are you ready for that__;__ can you do that__,__ can you give yourself over to me fully__?__Can__ you give me all of your trust__,__knowing__ that I will never harm you__,__ my sweet boy? Because Jesse__,__ I love you__.__"_

_I sat there in the bathtub holding him__;__m__y cock is so hard it is __starting__ to poke __through__ the opening in my boxers. I just __cannot__ stop looking in those __burgundy__ eyes of his. I started to trace his lower lip with the tip of my finger and kissing down his neck__,__ trying to show him how much I love him._

I sat there in a trance, trying to absorb all the things he was trying to tell me. When he started to trace my lower lip, I started swallowing hard, even though I knew breathing was no longer necessary. When he began to kiss down my neck…oh my god, my whole body felt like it was on fire for a whole different reason now! Then when he mentioned that he wanted me to be his submissive, I swear, I felt a few drips of precum drip out of my cock! I leaned in and started to kiss him on his lips, fucking his mouth with my tongue, hoping I was showing my feelings through the kiss. I pulled back and rose up to pull his boxers off; I got him a bit more relaxed in the tub. I put fingers in my own mouth, getting them good and wet before I reached around and placed them in my own ass, stretching it and lubing it up bit. Zed's eyes were so hooded with lust that even if I wanted to stop I don't think I could. After I was stretched and lubed up, I kneeled down and placed Zed's large cock in my ass. As I started to move up and down in slow long strokes, I started to scream,

"OH...MY...FUCKING...GOD...ZED! You feel so damn good! Yes, I love you; yes, I want to be yours until the end of time. Zed, I would love for you to be my Master; you have all my trust. You have had it ever since I met you on the side of the house. OH FUCK, YOU FEEL GOOD; MY GOD ZED, I NEED TO CUM, WILL YOU LET ME? PLEASE MASTER!"

_Oh my god__,__ he said __yes;__ my god his ass is so tight__,__ oh god. I reached out and smacked him on the ass hard for calling me __Master;__ now is not the time. I then reached out and grabbed his glorious cock and started to stroke it fast and hard._

"_Oh Jesse__,__ I am so glad you said yes, __you__ feel so good my mate, my love, and my submissive. I am sorry for the ass smack__,__ but I am not your Master yet__,__ we are just lovers right now. Oh god Jesse__,__ your cock __feels__ so good__,__ slipping __in__-__between__ my hands. Your ass is so tight my sweet__,__ oh my god Jesse__,__ I am going to cum__,__ please cum with me__;__ oh god so good ahhhhhhhhhhh yes__,__ my love."_

_I reached out and pulled him to me and held him__,__ kissing him over and over again__,__ telling him of my love for him while I __shoot__ ribbons and ribbons of cum in his ass__.__ I have never had a release like that before__,__ maybe that's because now I have my mate!_

"_Well__,__ Jesse my love__,__ you __probably__ need to feed__;__ I will get Edward and Bella over here so we can take you out on your first hunt__,__ ok my sweet?"_

"Yes Zed my love, I have this burning in my throat; it won't go away! I do have a question; will I feed from humans, like you, or animals, like Edward and Bella?"

"_I am not sure my love__,__ let me get Edward and Bella here and we will decide__,__ because we have other problems as well. But Jesse__,__ don't worry now__,__ we will all talk when they get here__ my__ love!"_

_I picked up my cell and called Edward and told him__ that not only was__ Jesse awake and ready to feed__, but that__ we need to talk about it__.__ I__ also__ told Edward__ that__ I would like __Jesse__ to feed as I do! He was not __too keen on the__ idea__,__ but he said he would talk to Bella on the way here._

**A\N**

**Chapter 21 will be up as soon as I can get it done****;**** I am having some ****REAL LIFE**** issues going on**** right now****. Until ****they**** get resolved****,**** my chapters will be 1000 words or less. I hope you understand****;****there**** is some good stuff coming up****,**** so maybe short chapters will be better for this****,**** anyways****,**** thank you all for understanding. **** Don't forget to review.**

**Love all you readers****,**

**VAMP_LUVOR**


	21. Chapter 21

**MASTER TO YOU**

**Chapter 21**

**EPOV**

As everyone gathered around, Carlisle and Esme just walked in; it was time to talk about what we were going to do about the wolves.

Within the last hour, they had started to circle the house; it was going to be inevitable that the fight would be tonight. I was so proud that Seth had walked away; he is next door in the cottage, waiting in case we need him. I had talked to him to see what he wanted to do and he preferred to stay out of it since it would involve his brothers and his sister against us, his friends. I felt sorry for the kid.

I went to the window and told them to meet us back in the woods in the clearing it was about a mile north of us.

¡°Everyone, the time is now. The wolves are heading to the clearing; it is about a mile in diameter and an open field, so there will be no sneak attacks. We are just waiting on Zed and Jesse to get back and then, we will fight. Although we are against killing, we must go in for the kill; there are about 12 of them, 13 if Seth joins them."

¡°Edward, just so you know, bro, there is on big-ass fucking light gray wolf walking up front by Quil. I have never seen that wolf before; there are a lot of smaller ones that Rosie and I saw while we were hopping trees to get back home."

¡°Carlisle, you take on the smaller wolves with Esme and Jesse. We may need a doctor at the end. They're back, guys. Come on, let's go get these fuckers."

You could hear the trees rustle as we ran as well as all the deep growls. It looked like we were a pack of mountain lions going in for the kill. As we rounded the last corner, there they were. Emmett was right, that big light gray one was a lot bigger than Quil. Emmett yelled, "That big mother fucker is mine," and he took off running to him and that big ass wolf took a leap over him, heading right at my Bella. I yelled, "Bella, watch out," about that time Quil was in my face and the fight began.


	22. Chapter 22

****Have not posted this in a while, Names of characters are S.M's But the story and plot is mine****

Master to You

Chapter 22

¡°Recap"

You could hear the trees rustle as we ran as well as all the deep growls. It looked like we were a pack of mountain lions going in for the kill. As we rounded the last corner, there they were. Emmett was right, that big light gray one was a lot bigger than Quil. Emmett yelled, "That big mother fucker is mine," and he took off running to him and that big ass wolf took a leap over him, heading right at my Bella. I yelled, "Bella, watch out," about that time Quil was in my face and the fight began.

********* Warning: Grab your tissues as you will need them in this chapter. There are also 2 wolf pictures that are bad, I found on Google; sorry if it offends anyone, that is not my intention!**

As I turned to see that large ass gray one, it knocked Bella off her feet. About that same time, a big ass black one grabbed a hold of my arm and yanked it right off. Damn that hurt, but I reached out with all my strength I grabbed him in my good arm and against my chest and squeezed like a bitch, hearing all of the bones in his upper half break and the life drained from his eyes.

As I turned and took off running toward Bella, I saw that Emmett had made it over there first and killed the big gray one. As I looked down to see who it was, since when they died, they returned to their human form, I noticed it was Billy Black, Jacob's dad. Then, I turned to see the black wolf that had ripped my arm off before I killed it; it was Emily, Sam's wife!

Almost all of the wolves were dead, but still a few remained. I couldn't believe how well my Bella was doing. I was finished unless she needed me, as I only had one arm left…and that was hard to put back together by myself.

As I continued to look around I heard a huge growl, I knew it was Emmett; I knew something was wrong. I reached down and grabbed my arm and took off running toward him. I immediately bit the last wolf standing, ripping his throat out. I kept on running, all our family was all standing around Emmett; I couldn't quite make out what was happening, but everyone looked haggard, holding some body parts.

As soon as I saw Emmett, I dropped to my knees and my cold, dead heart broke for him. My teddy bear of a brother sat on the ground, holding Rosalie's severed head; her body had been ripped to shreds. Rosalie was still beautiful, though not as beautiful as my Bella, in death. I reached out to my Bella, pulled her down, and held on to her for dear life the best way I could with one arm. I scanned around the circle, and thankfully, everyone else was still here.


	23. Chapter 23

Master to you

Chapter 24

We had to literally drag Emmett back with us. He was adamant that we didn't burn Rosie; I think he was still hoping for a miracle. When we reached the house, I turned to everyone to let them know I had to leave and take my Bella with me. They nodded while Alice gave me a knowing glance.

;

I took my sweet pet with me up in the mountains, where there was a cave that was perfect for the two of us.

We needed to reconnect on so many levels; I need my sub back, but first, I need to make sweet love to my Bella.

I scooped her up and took her to the back of the dark cave. I had snuck up there earlier and put a bed in and some rugs; this will be our getaway spot.

As I set her down on the bed, I slowly started kissing and nipping at her neck and her jaw line. She began whimpering and starting to purr as I ripped her shirt off. I started suckling on her perfect nipples, and they hardened as soon as my breath hit them. They tasted like heaven. As I slowly pushed my hand down the front of her jeans, she began wiggling and squirming so much I pulled my hand out.

¡°Isabella, you need to lie still. I am your Master; you better listen or I will stop and discipline you instead. I know you don't want that? I know I don't, and neither does my cock."

Isabella looked at me and then down at the floor and got into her waiting position. It was such a beautiful sight. But this is really not what I wanted tonight; I wanted my Bella. But, at the same time, I wanted to see if, through everything that has happened, including her dominating me, that it hadn't changed her mind about being my sub.

¡°Oh my sweet Bella, you have remembered that I am Master. I am so happy, love, but right now, my pet, I want us to be Bella and Edward. I want to make sweet love to my beautiful girl. I feel through all that has happened we need to reconnect and then we will have a talk about our BDSM relationship tomorrow.

Now, baby, please stand up and pull those jeans and those panties off, or I will rip them off of you. Is that understood? You may speak freely; we are not in a scene."

¡°Oh Edward, I love you so much! Yes, I always want you to be my Dom, baby.

But, I agree. I just want to make love to you, too. We do need to reconnect, especially after everything. I love you so much Edward!"

After that, she pulled her jeans off and lay back on the bed and I started to lick and kiss her breasts and her special spot behind her ear. Bella started arching her back, trying to get me to go lower. I began kissing down to her sweet belly-button, swirling and dipping my tongue in and out before going lower until I reached her sweet hot little pussy, which was still covered. I bit at her hips and her thong was soon in pieces.

I went straight to work, taking long licks from her little bundle of nerves all the way back to that little puckered hole. On the way back up, I stopped and dipped my tongue in and out of her, swirling my tongue. _Oh my god, she tasted like heaven_, Bella was going crazy, grabbing my hair, pulling it and pushing my head harder against her tight little pussy.

¡°Oh god, Edward, I have missed this and I have missed you. I desperately need my Dark Angel back! Oh baby, you are amazing; I am about to cum. Master, may I please come? I know you wanted to just be Bella and Edward for this, but I need my Master! Please Master may I give you my cum?"

¡°Pet, you may cum whenever you wish; your Dark Angel missed his pet too."

I started to tongue fuck her pussy fast and started to finger her tight little puckered hole. As soon as I used my other hand and rubbed her clit, she came so hard and so much; it was amazing. _I had almost forgotten how amazing Bella tasted when she came; I will not go this long without tasting her again._


	24. Chapter 24

**Final Chapter**

**Master to You**

Well, after our night in the cave, my Isabella decided that she would like to go back to her island so she could go back into her training. I couldn't wait to get my Bella bent over my liberator again.

We talked about it with Master Zed and Jesse, and all four of us will be going down there as Jesse goes through his newborn years.

Emmett left; I still cannot imagine what he must be going through. To lose your mate is the most horrific thing that can happen to a vampire. He calls us every now and then, just to let us know he is alright. He claims to be doing better. Recently, he told Bella how he went to the North Pole and killed a polar bear. He said it was the best fight of his life.

Alice and Jasper went back to Georgia to go spend time with Peter and Charlotte. After that, they said they would come back to Isabella Island in a few months, along with Peter and Charlotte.

As for Carlisle and Esme, they went to London for a designer showcase for Esme's business. She was given an award for the work she did over there. My mom helped redecorate Buckingham Palace. She did an amazing job and ended up in all the magazines. Alice talked to them, and they will be coming to the island too.

We will have a big family reunion; I just hope Isabella will behave herself this time.

**The End**

**A/N**

**I will be doing some outtakes over time. I hope you have enjoyed this.**

**I want to say thank you to my Beta****,**** RAH07890; she found my story****when I first posted it. Boy, was it a mess, but she put a lot of work into it****.**

**She also Beta's all my other stories as well.**

**So, thank you, Sweets!**


End file.
